Mutation to Vampire
by hater of reality
Summary: What would happen if a human somehow mutated into a vampire instead of the normal pailfull way. Please give it a chance. Has nothing to do with the Twilight characters. A reviewer told me that the start is boring but it gets alot better. Now she's hooked.
1. Friends

I don't own twilight.

EPOV (Elisha)

I stalked the man around the corner into a dark alley. He must have felt me following him, because half way down the alley he turned to face me. I could see the fear in his eyes, yet my senses only told me that he was food. It didn't matter who he was, he would soon be dead.

"What do you want?" He tried to sound strong, but I could hear his hidden fear.

"Your blood." That sounded so much like the old Dracula movie: "I vant to suck your blood." But I didn't care.

He looked at me shocked. That's when I lunged, teeth bared.

"Arhh!"

"Your cruel device. Your blood, like ice. One look could kill. My pain, your thrill."

What?

I was no longer looking into the eyes of a fearful stranger. It was white. All white.

Then I brought my eyes down towards my feet. I was lying in my bed of my apartment. Well not just my apartment, but also my boyfriends, Rhys.

"I want to love you but I better not touch. I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I want to kiss you but I want it too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison."

What the hell is that? Oh that would be mine phone. Rhys's ring tone and favourite song.

Where is my phone?

I turn my head to the side and see my phone lying on my bed side table. I reach out and grab it while at the same time half sitting up in bed.

"Yeah?"

"_Hi, Elisha. Are you awake?" _What kind of stupid question is that? Oh wait. That would be a Rhys question.

"Now I am. What do you want?"

"_Nothing. I am your wake up call. Hehe. See after work." _Urgh. That meant I had school.

I put the phone back, groaned again and rolled out of bed. I stood up straight, stretched to the white ceiling which had confused me before, then made my way to my cupboard.

I was wide awake now. That's all it took with me. Once I'm awake, I'm awake. I'm quite the morning person, yet I do well late at night to. All my friends hate me for it.

As I changed I remembered what happened just before the ceiling had confused me.

What was I doing? Was that even me? I know it was me. I saw the monster that I was in that poor man's eyes.

I shiver ran down my spine. How could that possibly be me? I don't even know what I was doing.

I shock the dream from my head. I finished getting changed, made myself some breakfast and headed out the door. Rhys had left ages ago. He was working and started earlier than I did.

I got in the car and headed to school. I picked up Dani on the way with our usual hello of; "why must you torment me every morning?" Followed by my; "what are you complaining about? I'm not the one tormenting you, that would be school."  
"Urgh. How can you be so cheery? I can only talk like that after I've been up for three hours first. You're like this bright and early without even a wake up hour first." This is usually followed by a yawn.

Today was no different.

"We really need better things to talk about in the morning."

"You might, but that's all I can manage and that's only from years of practise." I couldn't help but laugh at that. It really had taken Dani a few years to answer that question clearly at nine in the morning. So, she had kept the same answer.

She had gotten use to my perkiness in the morning, as I had gotten use to not expecting her to give clear anything's until around 12 midday.

This is why the rest of the car ride was made in only me talking.

As we arrived at campus I had to hold in another laugh.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

"Mmm. Five more minutes."

"Hmm I'm not sure if Ms. Butterworth would approve of that. Sorry I'm late Ms. I just needed five more minutes while I waited for my friend to wake up and roll out of my car. I left her asleep in the car park, so I was wondering if I could go back and get her?"

Dani opened the car door and rolled out of her seat as if it was a bed.

We wondered off to the bench where Dani and I meet up with everyone every day.

My group of friends consisted of Dani (bright, alright smarts, funny, easy going and my best friend. She is small in size with pitch black hair. Her eyes are the most unusual brown I've ever seen. tThey're bnearly black.), Karen (blond, but not in actions, very hands on, good with materials. She has brown hair that matches her brown eyes. She is of normal build and average height. Very loud and loves gossip.), Josh (our joker, brown longish hair with natural highlights, brown eyes, medium height, medium build. He's good with his cars but not his sports. He is also very hands on.), Jenny (light brown hair, almost blond, grey-blue eyes, quite yet caring and always good at listening. Tall yet skinny.) and Matt (annoying in his own way. Protective of his friends. Medium build, tall. Strong. AFL fan and player. Blond, blue eyes.) And then there was me.

I wasn't overweight, I just had a lot of mussel. Seriously. I was the sporty type in our group. I threw the BMI chart out the window. The guys actually hate me since I can sometimes be stronger and more built than them. No, I'm not a body builder. I'm not that bad. I'm just a fighter who loves her sports. And a black belt can sometimes degrade the guys pride, so we stay ignorant of this fact.

I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'm of average height and quite the tom boy, though the sport kind of says that. But enough about us:

"Hay guys. What's so funny?" Karen must have noticed my laughing.

"Leash thinks it's funny to insult me." This is what Dani said, but it sort of came out as: 'Leash dink ee un to sulk meh.'

I burst out laughing at this. This is what she sounded like earlier as well. The only clear sentence she gets out is: "why must you torment me every morning?" And like I said, this was from years of practise and it still wasn't coherent.

I've known Dani since year seven. We are both now in our second year at university. So that makes it eight years of friendship. I've learnt Dani language and I'm the only one who can understand her when she has her moments and her words come out either jumbled or disorientated. Like now or earlier.

So when I burst out laughing everyone looked at me confused.

I quickly got over my laughter before Dani could try to explain again and make our group more confused.

They were all looking at me expectedly.

"She said I think it's funny to insult her. I was teasing her about her tiredness 'cause she told me to give her five more minutes of sleep in the car. Come on Dan's, it was funny." We were sitting next to each other on the bench now and the only response she gave me was putting her head on my shoulder and grumbling. We all laughed at that.

Btw, for anyone wondering, the song was Poision by Alice Cooper. It's an old song that 've thought suits twilight perfectly.  
We all know I don't own the song either.


	2. New kids

I don't own twilight.

The rest of the day went past in the usual blur. Not much happened.

The only thing that changed even in the slightest was a new bunch of kids. There were three of them. No one really knew where they had come from. I hadn't seen any of them personally yet so nothing changed.

Except in my last class. Physics. Oh God how I hate physics.

One of the new boys was there. He had brown hair with blond tips. It had that long untidy look that a lot of guys could pull off.

He scanned the class room before taking a seat away from everybody else in the corner, yet towards the front of the room.

So not a teacher's pet, yet liked to learn.

Oh and one more thing I could tell about him from my seat above next to Jenny, he was pale. And not normal pale for a person. He was deathly white. Was that even natural?

I tried not to stare, new kids must hate that. So I didn't pay him much attention throughout the class. He was quite and did attempt any of the questions. I was starting to think he wasn't very smart.

I mustn't have been the only one, because the teacher asked him the next question. He answered it as if he knew the answer to all the questions possible on Earth.

After class I got in the car.

Dani went straight into how hot the new kids were. She had a girl in her Physiology class and a boy is in our Biology class, which we didn't until tomorrow.

I didn't pay must attention. I couldn't wait to get home to Rhys.

The time finally came when I got to say goodbye to Dani and hello to Rhys.

"Hi, hon. How was school?"

"Same old, same old. How was work?" By the way, Rhys was working at the local garage. He loved his cars.

"Average. We got a new assistant manager today though."

"Sounds like our new kids at school."

"Probably. This guy was ghostly white. It was scary. He also had these gold eyes. It was so weird."

"Well I'm not sure about the eyes, yet one of the new guys in my class was pale."

"Pale doesn't cover it. Your beyond pale, the palest I've ever seen, but this guy was white. Sorry, but someone has beaten you to whitest skin colour."

"Umm, whatever. What's for dinner?" I hated it when he commented on my skin colour, or should I say lack in colour. You'd think a swimmer would have at least some colour, but not me.

Rhys loved to cook. Not that he admitted it out loud. He just always used the; I-get-home-first,-so-I'll- start-cooking excuse.

Dinner was always filled with chatter. Tonight's topic just happened to be the new kids on the block. I didn't know much about them so Rhys talked mostly.

There wasn't much to say. He mostly wondered what lead them to our town. He said they were rich and his assistant manager had one of the best cars his ever seen. Some new Mercedes.

I wasn't really into cars. I knew the difference between and good, bad and alright looking cars, but unless it was a hot rod, I wouldn't have a clue. Yes, I'm a hot rodder's daughter.

So, so far I knew these new kids were rich, pale and living in the overcast town of Merlo.

I didn't think much of it.

But that was just today. There was still tomorrow to come.


	3. Growling

Chap 3:

I was running. Where? I don't know. Somewhere through a forest. I didn't really care. I just knew that it felt good.

I watched the trees pass me as I ran. They never flashed by in a blur, even at the speed I knew I was doing.

This was too much fun. It was so exhilarating. I laughed out loud at the feeling.

Then I felt someone behind me. All fun was sucked out of my run.

I ran faster. Anything to get away from a possible threat.

That didn't work. Whoever was behind me was faster and was catching up.

I quickly debated what to do. I couldn't hide, whoever it was would smell me out. I had to defend myself.

I stopped dead short and turned on to face my pursuer. I let a snarl go from my lips.

Whoever I was facing had stopped moving like I had.

"Elisha. Please listen to me. This isn't you. I can help. Please listen to me." But I didn't want to listen. He couldn't stop who I was, he didn't understand.

I let another snarl leave my lips. Louder this time.

"Elisha. Wake up. Come on, you're scaring me. Elisha." Where did that come from?

The guy in front of me started to disappear.

"Elisha. Come on. Wake up." Wake up? What was the voice talking about?

Wait that voice sounded familiar. The closer I got to the voice the further away my attacker seemed.

Then it dawned on me. The voice belonged to Rhys.

With that, my eyes snapped open. I was dreaming. But why was Rhys waking me? He never did that. Well not in person anyway.

I turned my head to ask him, when I realised he wasn't in bed next to me.

I sat up, scarred. I looked around our room. It was still dark. It must be early morning.

That's when I spotted him. He looked scarred, concerned. Why?

I made to get out of the bed.

"Elisha, please... just stay there." What? What was going on here?

"What's wrong Rhys?" I ignored his request to stay in bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor though, I heard a rumble come from his direction. I froze.

"Did you just... growl at me?" Now he looked shocked. Maybe I had imagined it. So I continued to stand up.

His face hardened.

He growled once more. "I said to stay there." I was starting to get angry. I didn't know what I'd done.

"Would you stop that and tell me what I've done wrong. You're scaring me."

"Oh, I'm scaring you. And stop what, I'm not doing anything. You're the one who done something wrong." He was yelling at me now. He never does that.

I was close to tears. "You keep... growling... at me. I really don't know what I've done." God that sounded weak.

I wasn't scared of him overpowering me, I was the black belt in the room after all, but he never acted like this. I was worried and scared of what had happened to my loving boyfriend.

"I'm not the one growling." I fell back onto the bed in a heap and started sobbing. I didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry Elisha." I didn't reply, I just burrowed my head in my knees.

"Elisha." I heard him take a step. He hesitated before walking the rest of the distance to me. He crawled onto the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't move. Whatever had made him afraid of me before was still in his head and I didn't want to push him.

So I just sat there and cried in his arms.

After my sobs dried I slowly lifted my head. He stiffened behind me.

He was still scared.

"What did I do?" My voice was barely a whisper as I was just able to choke out the words.

"You really don't know?" I shook my head making him wince. If I'd had it left in me I would have cried again. But I held it together. I had to know what had scarred him so much.

"You where shaking in your sleep. Then you started mumbling in your sleep. I thought you were sleeping, but then you laughed so loud that I swore you'd waken up. No one is that clear in their sleep. Then... you... growl at me. You'd turned over and growled. You scared the shit out of me. It was so clear and your face was tortured. So I moved to the other side of the bed. Then you growled again, louder. Sorry, but you were terrifying. Even if you were asleep, I wasn't coming close to those teeth." He stopped dead short.

Did he just say teeth? I ran my tongue over my teeth. Have they always been that sharp? I couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry Elisha, but you really scared me. I tried to wake you and seemed to make you madder. So I backed up to where you saw me five minutes ago."

I turned to look at him. He let go of me. When I saw him he was leaning away from me, ready to run again.

I didn't want to scare him further, so I got up. I walked to the cupboard pulled on some track pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Rhys. I don't know what I did, but if it's made you that scared of me then I'll leave for today. I'm going for a walk. Have fun at work. I'll see you tonight." He looked after me sadly, but I could still see the fear in his eyes.

I hurried out the door and onto the street.


	4. Happening to me

I don't own twilight

My walk soon broke into a run. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away to think.

I kept running until I reached the edge of a forest. I didn't even know we had a forest here.

I thought back and realised I had ran North, I had only ever been around the outskirts of town in the South. We had always passed by the North.

I found a path and followed it until I found a bench sitting on the side of the path. I sat down to think.

The sun was nearly fully risen now. I could see clearly around me. The forest was very green. Most of the trees were fairly small with ferns covering the floor.

It looked familiar, but where from? I thought about this for awhile trying to distract myself.

I wished I hadn't. As soon as I remembered what the forest reminded me of, I wanted to forget it.

My dream. The one Rhys had woken me from, terrified. Of me.

But that wasn't the point. What had happened?

I remember running. In a forest similar to this. Though most forests must look the same, so my dream could have been anywhere.

Who had I seen? Who had _I _growled at?

He was pale. His brown hair was ruffled around his face. Not messy looking, just casual. Did I know him? He reminded me of someone. But who?

Then there was his eyes. Weirdest colour I've ever seen. Nearly gold. No, I can't deny it. They were fully gold. Not a brown-gold, but pure gold.

I was trying to think of where I had seen him before when a lady walked past with a dog. She was rugged up in trackies and a thick jacket.

She looked at me and shivered. She walked past, shaking her head muttering something about being cold.

I looked down at myself. I was still in my t-shirt. The wind blew past and even though I felt it on my skin, it wasn't cold.

What had the lady been talking about?

Unless it really was cold and I was he only one who couldn't feel it.

Though I never really felt the cold. Dani said it was ridiculous.

So, was I still normal? I still felt like me, but normal didn't mean that it had to be a sudden change.

I thought of all the things that set me out from others. I was paler, colder to touch and never felt the cold. Rhys said he hated cuddling me when it was cold, because I matched the temperature instead of heating him with my own body heat. That can't be normal.

Then there was my teeth. I'd needed a mouth guard for fighting and the dentist had commented on how I had sharp teeth. Had that been unusual for him?

Urgh. This was so frustrating. I could feel tears coming in my eyes. So I turned and walked a few metres into the forest. I found a log lying on the ground. I sat on it with my back to the path. I didn't want people to see me cry.

That would be showing weakness. I know, I have a male's pride.

I just sat there and cried for awhile. I didn't care what the time was. I would miss school if I had to.

I should probably tell Dani that I can't pick her up.

I looked up through tear soaked eyes. The sun was up now, but what time was it?

I stood up and made my way back to the path. I wiped away my tears.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I couldn't deal with that now. Whatever will be, will be. Right? Anyway, how would missing school help. I would just have more time to ponder what I was becoming and what my strange dreams meant.

I needed the distraction, so I decided it would be best to go to school.

I just got off the path and out of the forest. I started running back home. I listened to the pounding of my feet on the pavement.

I looked up from my feet and stopped suddenly. The forest on the edge of town had taken me five minutes to run to this morning. From my apartment any trip to this town outskirts was a five minute trip. At full speed in a _CAR_. I had run that in the same amount of time.

That couldn't be right. So, what, now I'm inhumanly fast to?

Another thing. I hated running straight. I loved all sports, even those that involved running, but once I had to run and do nothing but run, I couldn't. I don't know, but my mussels didn't work that way. They wouldn't run if that's what I was concentrating on and not a ball or something. Confusing right?

So why wasn't I tired now? Running normally threw out my breathing and made me really tired. Not today though. Maybe it's because I was thinking about something else while running. It was like a ball. A distraction.

That didn't explain the speed though.

I continued walking and was back at home in no time.

When I got in my room I looked at the clock. Surprisingly I wasn't running late. What time had I left this morning?

After I changed into better clothes, I walked into the kitchen.

I opened a cupboard and stared at the cereal. Then I closed the cupboard and opened the fridge.

I stared at the food inside before closing the fridge door.

I went to sit at the table empty handed, foodless. Why wasn't I hungry? I must have to much on my mind.

I read a book until it was time to go and pick up Dani.

We arrived at school, quite. Dani had fallen asleep in the car this time. I hadn't been talking enough to keep her awake.

I woke her up when we got to school and we walked to our usual spot. We sat down next to each other, as usual, with the quick hi to the group.

"Is it just me or is Dani tireder than usual." Matt laughed. Because I hadn't attempted to keep Dani up, she was now asleep, again, on my shoulder.

I didn't answer. So much for a distraction. I should have stayed home. All I'm doing here is showing everyone how I feel.

Jenny had picked up on this. "Elisha are you alright?"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of day dreaming. I think I had a fight with Rhys this morning."

That caught Karen's attention.

"Oh my God. What happened? Tell us all." Why oh why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut?

"I'm not 100% sure. Something about me changing."

"Weird." Karen was trying to get me to say more and was disappointed when she realised I was done for now. She would catch me later.

She opened her mouth to try again anyway when the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"Dani." I nudged her. "Time for Bio." It was first up for today.

Dani groaned. Her eyes half opened. I swang her arm over mine and half dragged her to class.

I got us the seats in the back corner in case she fell asleep again.

Then he walked in.


	5. Telling Dani

I don't own twilight.

I gasped. It was the new guy from class yesterday. Not only that but he was the guy from my dream.

I was starring straight at him when he looked up at me. He starred back at me with those gold eyes. Now that was weird. How could a dream tell me that he really did have gold eyes? I hadn't seen his eyes yesterday. Well at least I didn't think I had. Maybe Rhys had mentioned it.

This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

He turned and sat in the same seat as yesterday.

Class was a blur. I starred at the new guy, a lot. I had to find out who he was and why I dreamt about him.

I took some notes, woke Dani twice and got caught starring three times. By the end of class I couldn't take it anymore.

Somehow I managed to get through the rest of the day wondering how to approach the new guy.

Gossip spread fast and by lunch I knew his name. Dean is in my Bio and phyics class. His brother Jake was a year older and is dating there adopted sister, Jenifer, who is in Dani's phys class. Their father is the new assistant manager at Greg's Garage. He did work with Rhys. He also had a wife whose name wasn't known yet. She supposedly got work at the local day care centre.

I had to find Dean, but I didn't know how. I didn't know where they sat at lunch or what area of town they lived in.

I would have to think about that later. Right now I had to deal with the rest of school. Dani had been caught up with my boyfriend problem. Though she had learnt over the years, that I wouldn't talk until I was ready.

After school I dropped off Dani. Before she got out of the car she had to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure yet." She looked at me concerned.

"Elisha you know I'm here for you no matter what?"

"I know." Actually I wasn't too sure right now. "It's just that... it wasn't really the fight with Rhys that I'm concerned about. It's hard to explain. Just... give me some time. I'll try to explain it tomorrow, when I have a better idea at this. Ok"

"Alright. Remember I'm just a phone call away."

"I know. Oh, and Dani, thanks for being the friend you are. I don't know where I would be without you."

She gave me a small smile. "Just promise me you'll tell me about it."

I looked out of the car window and thought for a second. Who else would better understand.

"Whose home?"

"No one yet. Why?"

I grabbed the phone. "Hi, Rhys. I'm gonna be late home tonight." I looked at Dani and she nodded, knowing where I was going with this. "I'm gonna stay at Dani's a little while alright."

"_Alright, just come home tonight ok."_

"Sure Rhys. I'll see you later ok. Bye.

"_Bye."_

I hang up and looked at Dani. "I'll try to explain what's happening as long as you promise not to laugh. Though I won't blame you for thinking I'm crazy and never wanting to speak to me again."

"I won't laugh. What could be that bad that I'd leave you now after everything we've been through? Come on, let's go inside first." This was going to be hard.

I thought about what to say as we walked into her house/apartment.

When inside we took a seat on the couch and she looked at me.

"I'd say spill, but the look on your face is telling me not to push it."

"Thanks. It's just that... I don't know what's happening to me." She looked at me, confused. I was already not making sense.

"The fight this morning was that I had growled at Rhys in my sleep. He said I looked so terrifying he believed I was going to kill him. I woke up to find him on the other side of the room."

Dani snorted at this. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just... he got mad at you because you talked in your sleep for once."

"You don't understand. You didn't see his face. He was truly petrified of me. He told me not to get out of the bed and to stay away. When I broke down out of confusion, he hesitated before comforting me. He flinched when I looked at him and back away when I got up. I'm scared of what I'm becoming."

Now she looked shock. "You're really that scared of this. I've never seen you like this."

"Then I ran out of the house. I couldn't stand the torture in his eyes. I ran all the way to the forest in the North. The weird thing is I did this in five minutes." Her eyes widened. "Wait, there's more. In the forest I got thinking. I'm paler than most people, if not all. I don't feel the cold and I feel cold to others. And to top it all off, I'm having the weirdest dreams that are coming true... kind of. I'm fine with lack of sleep and my teeth are unusually sharp."

Her eyes widen further, if that was even possible.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

She looked at me and thought before answering me.

When she did she answered slowly as if she was thinking while talking. "...Nooo... I just... don't know... what to make... of... this. Tell me about the dreams."

I told her about the dreams and Dean and how I knew his eye colour before I'd seen him. She listened carefully. Dani was a good listener when you needed her to be.

When I finally finished she looked at me. We just starred at each other for awhile with blank, thinking faces.

"I don't think you're crazy. Maybe overacting a bit, but I've got to agree with you on most of it. I think you've got to talk to Dean."

"I know but how? Hay Dean, I had a dream about you that came true, partly. Can you tell me why?"

"I may not think you're crazy but others might. So let's keep this between us for now. I advise you just get to know Dean first. That might answer some questions alone." Sounded good to me.

"Sounds good. Thanks for listening Dani."

"Anytime. But seriously, don't worry about this too much. Whatever is coming we'll deal with it then, ok? One step at a time."

I looked at the time. It was late.

"I'd better get home and face Rhys."

"Good luck with that. I'll see you around lunch time tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Dani and thanks again."

"Bye Elisha."

The drive home was quite. Dani was right. One step at a time. I'd face things when they come.

First on the list was Rhys.


	6. Rhys

I don't own twilight.

I can't be bothered rereading my work, yet, so I'm looking for a beta.

I went home to Rhys.

I wasn't ready to face him yet. I sat in the car for 10 minutes before he called my mobile and told me to come inside. I forgot that the car park could be seen from our room.

The walk back to our room was slow. It seemed to drag on forever.

When I finally got there I was afraid to open the door. What if my actions from this morning still affected him?

I walked through the door, because where else was I to go?

He was in the kitchen. When I walked in he looked up at me.

"Hungry?" Not really. The way I was... or should I say wasn't eating... would concern him. I think I've got to lie to him. I didn't like the idea of that.

"No. I kind of already ate at Dani's. I didn't know when I would come home again."

"Oh." That's where he was going to leave it? That didn't explain anything to me. How did he feel? Had this morning been forgotten or not?

I tested his fear and took a step towards him. He didn't move. Though he did notice my caution.

"Elisha, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have freaked out over you sleep talking. It should... it doesn't concern me that much."

Huh. What had happened while I was away?

"Elisha, can we just forget this morning."

"Umm, ok. Well I'm not going to interrupt your dinner so I'm going to have a shower."

"Alright." He face looked worried. Not worried at what I might do, but worried at how I might feel.

I walked to the shower and went through the motions without really thinking about it. I was lost in my thoughts.

What had changed Rhys so much? Had he really just forgiven me like that?

Oh to hot. Turn the hot down.

Had something happened at work? Girls can't be the only ones to confide in friends, even if they don't ever talk about it. Had Rhys talked to someone like I had with Dani?

Still too hot, turn the hot down.

How am I suppose to act now? Do I just pretend that nothing happened this morning? Even if I do, do I tell him about the other things?

I should probably go and talk to him, even though he said to forget all about it. I had to know why he dropped the subject so willingly and who he talked to.

I turned off the water. Hot tap first, that's what mum always said, it had sort of become a habit. Yet when I went to turn the hot water off, I couldn't. It was already all the way off. So what, I'd had a cold shower that had felt warm?

What was happening to me?

As I thought about this I got changed and brushed my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to where Rhys was sitting at the table eating his dinner. He looked up at me and a concerned face.

"What's wrong Elisha?"

"Huh. Oh. No I was just wondering... why you suddenly dropped the subject of... what happened this morning?"

"What do you mean? I just all day to think of how stupid I reacted."

"I know that's not the whole story. You had to have talked to someone. People don't work by just keeping everything inside. Something would have gotten out to someone. Who?"

"Elisha... I... I could never lie to you. I didn't really start a talk with anyone, he talked to me. Kellie at work noticed something wrong. She wanted me to have a guy talk so she talked to the manager we had today. It was only us three working today.

Remember the new guy I told you about, well he was on today. The only other male on work today. Greg's his name. Anyway, he told me that if whatever was wrong was affecting my work, I could have time off.

After I explained that wasn't necessary he asked if he wanted to share. So I did. I hate to admit it but girls aren't the only one."

"I know. I don't blame you. It's me that should be blamed. But what did he say that changed your mind? I could be just letting out all your feelings?"

"No, well... he asked if anything else had ever happened... wired. If there were other things. I'm sorry Elisha, but he just seemed so trustworthy, that I told him."

"Told him what exactly?" I was starting to lose my temper. What personal stuff had Rhys told this stranger.

"Well, that you could have some mood swings sometimes, that often ended it bared teeth. You realise your teeth are unusually sharp?"

"Why?" I'd heard enough. I didn't care what else he'd told this guy. He had no right, no matter how close we are.

"I don't really know? It sort of just came out. I'm really sorry Elisha."

"And the mood swings?" I was close to tears. Oh, not again.

"Well come on you're having one now."

"Yeah, because you told some stranger my life story."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." It was too late though, I was out the door.

I started running again and before I knew it I was in the same spot as last time, sitting on the same log. I faced away from the path again and started crying.

I didn't stop until I heard a noise behind me. Defensive instincts kicked in.

BTW I've noticed that a lot of people have written that vampires would need their showers very hot to be able to feel, yet with much thought, I have to disagree. Edward felt cold to Bella, yet when she became a vampire he was warm because she matched his temperature. So I figured that human cold is vampire warm and therefore human warm is vampire hot. So a cold shower would be warm and a little bit of heat would be just right to a vampire.

Doesn't any one like this story, cause I'm getting no reviews. 

Even a bad review would be good.


	7. Dream come true

I don't own twilight, though unfortunately i do own the simpsons game and my brother is annoying and distracting me by playing it.

I bolted.

Umm. Ok. Not like me, but alright. I guess I was always told that self-defence should be the last resort.

I had no idea where I was running. I had gone deeper into the forest. I was running as fast as I could, just to get away.

Wow. This is pretty fun. The excitement overwhelmed me and the fun of running so fast took over all thought. It felt so good.

Somehow I felt as if I'd done this before, but it was so much fun and exhilarating that I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I laughed out loud at the fun I was having.

Then it all stopped. I could feel someone behind me. Not just hear, but feel and smell them.

That's when I remembered why I had started running in the first place.

All of the reasons I was out here in the first place can flooding but to remind me.

I finally remembered why this felt familiar.

I stopped dead. Though this time wasn't out of defence and because I'd ran out of options. I stopped because I knew who was behind me. Dean.

This can't be real. Though it wouldn't be the first time that my dream had come true.

"Elisha. Please listen to me. This isn't you. I can help. Please listen to me." Now I knew why he couldn't help, why the first time I had disagreed with this. How could he possibly understand what I was going through?

I didn't growl. If I did I might wake up again. Then it hit me.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

Now he had a confused look on his face.

"Now that's not what I expected."

"You expected me to growl?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Kind of, but how did you...?"

"I had a dream that went something like this, so I'm guessing that I'm still dreaming."

"Wait. You still sleep." Ok. He lost me there.

"What do you mean I still sleep? Doesn't everyone?" Now I was the one to look confused.

"Urgh. Greg was right. You really have no idea." Oh now I knew what Rhys meant by mood swings. I suddenly got mad.

"Why am I always the one who doesn't know what's going on around here."

"Elisha, please calm down. I know we hate to be confused, but I can explain everything. I can help."

"Calm down? Confused? I'm past confused... Wait, did you say 'we'? Who's we?" Now I was really mad.

"Please just try to listen to me. Please calm down and I'll explain everything. Please, Elisha, listen to me."

"Why should I?" I was yelling at him now, though I was probably starting to yell before.

"Because I know what's happening to you, sort of. Please, Elisha, we can go anywhere you want, just listen to me."

This wasn't going anywhere. My dream had told me there was no point in running and if he came closer... well I think we all know what that could result in.

"Fine. You stay there, I'll stay here. Come any closer and I won't be held accountable for my actions." He laughed at that. I didn't want to, but I growled at that.

"Hay, I've warned you."

"Whatever." He sat on the ground. I didn't want to sit, I needed to be ready, my legs were my best weapon.

"Not going to sit."

"Nope."

"You're not going to do a runner are you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're faster than me." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"I told you, I dreamt this."

"I doubt that was a dream if it came true."

"Sort of. So are you going to talk or do I have to try and run."

"No, please don't run. I'll talk, but you're right. I would catch you." I crossed y arms and tapped my foot on the ground. It was muffled by the grass below my foot but somehow I could still hear it.

He continued. "I'll get to the point. I'm a vampire." Wait, what?

My mouth dropped. "Ha."

"Yeah, I'm a vampire." He stood up and I eyed him carefully. "Would you like me show you what w... I mean, I can do?" Was he just about to say 'we'? He must have meant his family. Oh God! How many of them is there?

"Like what?"

"Run really fast. You kind of already know that one though. Supper strength." He walked slowly over to a tree, further away from me.

I realised that he was keeping his promise of not coming any closer.

He took one last look at me before uprooting the tree. The tree wasn't that small either, I got to tell you that. I was quite a big tree, actually, compared to some others in this forest.

He threw the tree, away from me, to his right. It flew about 30 metres before hitting the ground.

My eyes widened in shook.

Oh shit. I had no defences. I knew his speed and now I knew his strength.

My head snapped back to him. I took a step back, into a fighting stance, though I left my hands down.

I glared at him. He was still looking at the tree grinning. That grin was wiped off his face when he turned back to me.

"Hay, you said you wouldn't run. Wait, what are you doing?" I'd balled my hands into fists, ready. My knees were bent, ready for what was to come.

He must have noticed my defence stance. "Come on, don't attack me. What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? Nothing, yet. But when you do, how am I suppose to defend myself. You just showed me a strength that I can't defend. This is a 'defence' stand, not 'offence'.

He smiled, widely at me. That's when I saw he's sharp teeth. They looked how mine felt, but sharper. How is that possible? Was it vampire teeth? Could it really be, or was this all just a dream?

"You still don't get it, do you?" His teeth had surprised men and I didn't get time to get confused and mad again before he continued. "Elisha, we've come to believe that... somehow... you're becoming one of us."

Ok, now I'm defiantly dreaming.

"I really am dreaming again, aren't I?"

He sighed. "Is there anything I can say to make you believe me?"

"Oh I believe you, now, but when I wake up...?"

"Come on. Even if you were dreaming, wouldn't this explain a lot?" I thought. The teeth, the speed home yesterday, the no eating might even have something to do with this. Yet there was no way _he _could prove this. So I took the stubborn way out.

"No, not really." He narrowed his eyes at me.

He walked over to his tree picked it up and came back with it, all in a matter of seconds. My eyes were still wide.

"Think quick." He'd thrown the tree at me at full speed.

I reacted, the wrong way though.

Please: if anyone is out there, tell me, should I stop writing this story?


	8. Trying to understand

I don't own twilight.

Sorry this chapter is a bit short.

I finally got a review, yeah. So happy. anyway, i was asked to say why this has happened to Elisha. I don't really know but the father vamp may have an idea later. 

I was also asked to put in more background info. They will come in time. Lots of time. Elisha has to relax into what is happening to her first, and open up.

Oo maybe I said to much. Any way, I've already written way past what I post, this has been my favourite to write so I can't change the next 3 chapters including this one.

I think that covered everything, enjoy.

My sport instinct took over. Instead of dodging the tree like I should have, I reached out to catch it.

And that's exactly what I did.

I caught the tree, bent my legs to take the impact, than stood back up still holding the tree.

I dropped it in shocked and it crashed to the ground.

I looked up at Dean, he was grinning like a little child who had just seen the best game of all time shown to him and told it would soon be his.

But this wasn't me and so I wasn't grinning.

I was more confused than ever and I didn't like it. Now I knew that before when had nearly said 'we' don't like to feel confused he was talking about me, not the rest of his family.

I couldn't take it. I had to get out of here.

Ignoring what I'd said before, I turned and ran.

"Elisha." I heard him call to me from behind. His voice was fading though. Maybe I could run him out.

As if.

He caught up quickly and grabbed me from behind, tackling me to the ground.

I broke down then. It was as if he had taken away my freedom, just by catching me. It felt like he was holding me away from the real me. I no longer felt whole.

This wasn't right, this wasn't. Why me?

I cried into his shoulder. I didn't care if he saw now. I was beyond caring.

He pulled me onto his lap, still on the ground. He rocked us back and forth while trying to calm.

I must have stayed like that for a few hours because I fell asleep.

I was playing with Jake. We were fighting. Just play fighting. Jenifer sat with her back to a tree, watching us.

Jake lunged at me head on. Bad mistake.

I braced myself and grabbed him.

He was already half bent over so I just had to pull him down a short distance to knee him in the stomach.

I jumped back and kicked the back of his knee, making him fall, and then kick him in the face finishing off my double kick.

I stood back, ready to go again.

Jake rolled over on the ground and groaned.

"Girl you hit hard."

"Hay, you said go full power, and I'm not the stupid one who charged in without thinking." We both laughed as Jake stood up.

He had no scratches, bruises or any sign of concussion.

"Again?"

"It's your funeral." He backed up ready for more

"Fine by me."

Jake faded away from me. I didn't know why but I wasn't worried. The whole scene in front of me faded, yet I was still unconcerned.

When the scene had completely disappeared I opened my eyes.

White again. I blinked a few times.

Where was I now?

I sat up. Oh, the ceiling confused me again.

I looked to Rhys' usual spot. He'd already left for work, but there was a note left on his pillow. It was folded in half with 'Elisha' written on top.

I grabbed it and laid back down to read it.

_Hi hon,_

_I'm sorry about yesterday. I really don't know what came over me.  
I'm going to ask Greg not to tell anyone about us today.  
Please don't be mad, I'm sorry and I'll try to make it up to you.  
Please don't worry too much. Have fun at school.  
Don't forget to pick up sleepy head._

_Love you heaps,  
Rhys._

Ok, so he could be sweet sometimes, but I was still mad at him.

I looked at the time. I'd woken up early so I had plenty of time.

I took a shower and thought about my dream. Where did it start? I defiantly knew the last bit was a dream because it didn't match the rest of it, but what about the rest. It all seemed really weird, yet somehow... real. How could that be real? I mean, I'm not... a... vampire?

I turned off the shower realising that I hadn't bothered with the hot tap today.

That was it. I'd have to talk to Dean today. This had to be straightened out, today.

I got changed and looked in the mirror. I splashed some water on my face and stared at myself.

Was this really me? I didn't look different, yet.

I was staring at my eyes.

Have they always been that colour, they look slightly....

No way! I couldn't be.

I leaned towards the mirror trying to get a better look.

Anyone, anyone at all?

Review

More than two would be nice :(


	9. Eyes

I don't own twilight.

The closer I looked though, the more it just seemed to be my imagination. I thought I'd seen black in my eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

To distract my self I made my way to Dani's house early.

I really had to talk to Dean.

The drive to Dani's was filled with how I could corner him at school today.

Though if he really was a... vampire then I'm pretty sure he would be able to dodge me.

I would find a way.

I arrived at Dani's and shock horror our morning greeting changed.

"So, anything interesting happen? Any more changes?"

"What happened to the usual? Dani, please don't change anything else on me."

"Sorry. You're not perky like normal though. I know you're feeling down." Please note that this all came out really slushed, only I could pick up on every single word. "So anything new?"

We'd arrived at school and I parked the car. I looked at her.

"You tell me. Do my eyes look like they have any black in them or is just my imagination?" She looked at me right in the eye.

"They look dark but I'm not too sure if you'd call it black. I can't really remember how dark they use to be. If that's all that changed then I wouldn't be too worried."

"Hmm." I left it at that. I'd tell her the rest when I was sure that last night hadn't been a dream.

Again the day pasted in a blur. I tried to find Dean in the corridors, but I didn't see him once.

Today we had bio just before lunch. Dani thought it would be the perfect time. I could corner him after bio and have all of lunch to talk.

She still didn't know what had happened last night, she was still going on what she said yesterday.

We sat in our usual spots and waited for class to begin. Or in my case, waiting to see if Dean would show his face.

As soon as we sat down though, he walked in. He scanned the room until his eyes found me.

He smiled at me so I smiled back. He looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

I wish I could feel like that.

If anyone had asked me what happened in that class, I would have no idea. My mind was somewhere else. Later I found that my books had notes in it, but that was much later.

After class I packed up as fast as I could without looking suspicious. Dani did the same.

When we were done, Dani told me she would see me later and walked out. I looked over to Dean who was taking his time.

Perfect.

Unless that were his intentions. To talk to me.

I walked over to him wearily.

"Hi." He looked at me. A grin lit his face.

"Hi." Oh, he was going to play this the hard way was he? Make me do all the talking

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Urgh.

"How would I know?" I was getting mad again.

He stood up, all smiles gone. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down. We can talk about anything you want, just not here." He looked around us and I followed his gaze.

Half the class was still in the room including the teacher.

I looked back at him.

"Fine. Where than?" He dropped his hands and finished packing his stuff.

"There's a row of trees just before the oval. How about there?" He'd finished packing and was walking around his desk.

"Ok."

We walked out of the room. Dean was slightly in front of me as I followed.

When we were out of ear shot he started talking.

"So, thought about what I said last night?" Well duh.

"I was hoping that was a dream."

"Even if it was, it'd still be real."

"What?" I looked at him shocked. What did he mean?

"Well you said that your dreams come true."

"It's only been one, so far." I dropped my voice so that 'so far' was only loud enough for me to hear.

"Why, what was your other dream?" Huh. I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"How did you hear me?"

"Oh. You've got to start catching on Elisha." We were under the trees now. "Vampires have strong hearing as well. We can hear from a mile away. That plus smell."

"Smell? There's more?" He just looked at me as if I'd said something really stupid, which, as I thought about it, I probably had.

I plonked down on the ground. He sat down beside me.

I put my head in my hands.

"This isn't right. This isn't real. This isn't me."

"Elisha." That's all he said, then he put his arm around me.

Why did this feel so calming? I should be scared. Yet somehow it all made sense. It explained everything.

Yet I was still upset, so I broke down into his shoulder.

He just sat there, rubbing my back while I cried into his shoulder.

When my sobs finally quietened, I leaned back and looked at his shirt. There were no tear stains there, it was completely dry.

I touched his shirt. He watched me.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"But how...?" I was still looking at his shirt.

"What?" I wiped my eyes, but they were dry.

"Ohhhh. Are you going to tell me I can't cry now either?"

"That or go to the toilet." He grinned. It was sort of funny so I smiled back.

"So what happens now?"

"You ask a million questions."

"Ha."

"Well normally turning vamp normally brings out a lot of questions. So, go for it."

"Umm, like what?"

"Diet is normally first."

"Isn't that a bit obvious though?"

"For most of our kind, yes. Yet for anyone with gold eyes, it's a bit different."

"Mmm. I'm listening."

"Well, we don't eat humans. We only drink the blood of animals."

"Ok. Fair enough."

"And black eyes show hunger. The blacker they are the hunger we get. You haven't asked about that yet though."

"Why? Should I of?"

"Haven't you notice your eyes. There darker today. I guessing you haven't eaten in a couple of days."

"I was hoping that my eye colour was just my imagination."

"You're going to have to eat soon."

"Well I can do that right now. It's still lunch time."

"I'm not sure if that will work with you anymore. Your change in eye colour shows that your diet has also changed. We're still not sure how everything will happen with you."

"Why? Who's 'we'?"

"My family and I. Not everyone becomes a vampire - especially like you are - naturally."

"I'm lost. How do you become a vampire than?"

"You've got to be bitten, but not drained of blood. In your case though, you seemed to have evolved into one of us. That's why we're not sure what will happen in your case, though don't be surprised if you can't hear your pulse any longer."

"I can't hear it now." I was scared now. Did this mean that I would die?

"Well I can. Maybe you're just use to it. You'll notice it when and if it does stop though." I put my fingers to my wrist and struggled to find my pulse. Though when I did, it was racing a mile a minute.

"Ohh." I lay backwards, lying my back on the grass. This was so frustrating.

"What am I going to tell Dani?"

"Well normally we don't. We can actually get in trouble for it."

"But she already knows that something is wrong."

"You're going to have to lie to her. As much as you hate it, it's the only way to protect her."

"I've already told her though. Well not all of it, just my changes. She knows something's going on that's wired. What lie can I use that will hide all of that?"

"Hmm, you have made it difficult. I'll talk to my family. You just keeping going like nothing's changed." I snorted.

That was going to be difficult.


	10. Fate

I don' own twilight. Just like how I don't own many reviews for this story. :'(

thx to any1 who does read this though.

The rest of the day, no one noticed anything different. It was after school that I had to face Dani.

She would see through any lie that I could give her. He still hadn't told me what to say.

I walked to my car and Dani waiting beside it.

Dean suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I've talked to my father and he thinks it may be best... if... you tell her. She already knows to much. Her future will depend on what she does next."

"What do you mean 'what she does next'?" He was confusing me again, he should really know better by now.

"If she can keep our secret then there may be hope. If she can't, we either kill her..."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HER." My yelling was attracting some attention including Dani who was starting to walk over to us.

"Only if she can't keep the secret. That or we change her."

Dani had reached us.

"Elisha are you alright?" She was eyeing Dean questioningly.

"I'll see you later. The same forest alright?" His voice was barely a whisper but I heard him clearly. I had a feeling that Dani hadn't though.

"I'll see you later Dean." I gave him one last look before grabbing Dani's hand and pulling her away and towards the car.

Once we were in the car I glanced out the window where he was once standing, but he was gone.

"So, what was that and lunch all about?" I didn't think that I should tell her in so much public, even if they wouldn't hear.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Home referred to Dani's house... in this case... but I was there often enough for it to be both of our houses.

Dani got the hint and started talking about school until we got to her house.

"No one's home till late again tonight."

She opened up the house and we walked in.

"Hungry?"

"I can't eat anymore." She turned to look at me. She looked confused.

We were standing in the kitchen and she slowly reached for the biscuit jar.

"I'm guessing Dean had some answers." She knew that I had answers for her. There was no way I could lie now.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if you want to know it though."

"Elisha, I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I know, but you don't understand what this could get you into. Dani, this could mean death."

Her eyes widened as they watched me.

"Who? Who could die?" It was a whisper

"I can't. Not anymore." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say to her face that she could die.

"How? Why? What are my chances?"

"Dean told me what's happening, if I tell you, we have to see how you take it. If you take it badly we will probably have to kill you. You have three other options if you take it well. Living normally again has to include keeping the secret or being killed, or something else. It's your choice."

"What's the something else?" She was starting to get scared, I could hear it in her voice.

"That would be part of the secret."

"Elisha, you know I can keep your secrets, but it's up to you what you tell me."

"I just want to keep you safe, but I want you to know what's happening. Dean says that I should tell you, since I've already told you some of it. It's actually up to you from here."

"I want to help you. I can keep the secret and the other alternative can't be worse than death, can it?"

"I don't know. I still don't know everything. I don't think it can be."

"Well then, just tell me."

"You probably won't believe me." I was starting to get scared of how far our friendship would take us.

"I've come this far haven't I?"

I sighed. She really was going to stick around.

For now at least.

"I'm just going to come out say it...... I'm becoming a vampire."

Her reaction isn't what I expected. Actually it kind of was.

If I wasn't as caught up in my own actions when Dean told me, I probably would have had the same reaction.

Dani was laughing out loud. Her laughter filled the room. I just smiled back at her. It was a sad smile. What did this mean for her fate?

When she finely stopped, she whipped away her tears and looked at me.

I still had a sad smile on my face, watching her carefully so that I could pick up on her reaction. I was worried where this would end up.

Her faced hardened as a saw her face dawn with realisation.

"You're serious." All I could do is nod at her.

"Oh, Elisha." She came over and hugged me. Only Dani could understand how hard this was.

I hugged her back. "Thanks." I whispered.

She pulled back from me after awhile. I was glad I'd told her. She was now the one person that could explain everything to.

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Well, you remember your options? The other one was... well is... too..." I took a deep breath, "become one of us." I looked at the floor. Didn't want to see her reaction to that.

After a few seconds I heard her clearly whisper, "And what does that involve?"

I looked up at her. She had taken a seat at the table. Her face was blank. I keep my position standing. If Dani was anywhere near scarred I didn't want to make it worse.

"I don't really know. I still don't know all the details. I just know that my way isn't natural. I don't want this to be a burdened on you. Like I said; if you can keep the secret then noting has to change. You can go back to normal."

"And will that include you?"

"I don't know. I don't know much. You probably know as much as I do. It will probably be based on my actions over the next few weeks."

We just stared at each other. Her face was still blank.

Then I remembered Dean wanting to meet me in the forest. I still had to get back to Rhys as well before I did that.

I flicked eyes to the clock then back to Dani just in time to see her eyes widen in shock.

"Elisha what's the time?" I was confused but I answered her anyway.

"8:30. Why?"

"Just checking that I hadn't imagined your eyes flicking to the clock and back at an unnatural speed."

Oops. I'd scarred her again.

"Maybe I should leave. I'm scarring you."

"As well as yourself. I'm not leaving you. Not any time soon. I'm still your best friend last time I checked." I loved her so much right now.

I smiled at her.

"When are you seeing Dean again?"

"Tonight. Why?"

"Cause I'm coming. I dragged myself into this. I think I deserve answers to. Why tonight anyway?"

"I don't know, he just told me after school. Actually when you walked up. Didn't you hear him?"

"Nope." She looked confused for a little while before being relaxed again. "Super hearing to I'm guessing." I sighed. One more change to add to the collection.

"Probably."

"We don't have school tomorrow. Sleep over." She yelled excitedly. Nothing had changed and I was glad to find one similarity in the day.


	11. Seeing Dean

I don't own twilight.

This is the start of my hoilday so don't expect much more update, though you do have high hopes in me being able to continue while here.

enjoy.

I called up Rhys.

"Hey hon. How's it going? I was just about to call. You might not want to come here right now if you can help it." He sounded weary.

"What did you do to the house?"

"Nothing. The guys came round after work and we're playing poker. I just thought it would be in your best interest to stay at Dani's. Unless you wish to get board?"

"Well that works out perfectly then. I was just calling to see if you needed me home. I'm sleeping over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow." His voice had a higher note to it now. It was relived as well.

I hung up the phone.

Nearly as soon as I hung up a text message came through.

_Forest, 10 mins._

How did he expect me to get to the forest in 10 minutes. I wasn't even home.

I texted back:

_at Dani's wont make it in 10. She wants 2 come 2._

After I did this I looked at Dani.

"Dean wants to see me, asap. You sure you're coming?"

"I'm not being left out any longer."

"Alright. You'll need a warm jacket. Did you want any more food?"

"Not anymore. I'll get the jacket, can you write a note for whoever gets home first."

"Sure."

I found a pad and pen and wrote a note saying we'd gone clubbing. I did it in record time to. It would have been cool if I wasn't so scarred.

A few minutes Dani walked back into the kitchen. "Ready."

As if in time another text came through.

_Just get here asap. Carry dani. Cars r 2 slow, trust me, just run. I'll give u 15 min, believe me thats all u need._

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" We walked to the door and as Dani locked up I explained.

"Dean said to carry you and that cars are to slow. He also said it would take no longer than 15 minutes."

Dani seemed unconcerned about this.

"I'm guessing your super speed works with running to." That made sense.

"Hmm, but while carrying you. Do you even want me to?"

"I don't care. This is just a guess, but if you have super hearing and speed, don't you think there could be a super strength as well?" I groaned. Would it never end.

"I think it's cool, and I will ride on your back. Just like the good old times." Dani was trying to lighten my mood and was thankful. When we were kids, I use to be able to give her piggy back rides. She has always been small. I probably would still be able to hold her on my back, but we grew out of that.

"Alright. We better get going, Dean'll be waiting." I turned my back to Dani and bent down so she could jump on my back.

She giggled like if we were 12 again and jumped on my back.

I could feel her securing herself around me, but I couldn't feel any o her weight.

"Ha, you were right. I can't feel your weight." I started running.

Dani quickly screamed behind me. I stopped.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

I hesitated. It hadn't looked fast to me. "No." I said slowly.

"Everything was a blur around us. Didn't you see that?"

Now I had no idea what she was talking about. "Everything looked fine and slow to me."

"Makes sense. There's no point in being able to run fast and not be able to see where your going. We're going to be late if you don't start running again."

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yep now go." I started of again dating in and out of the trees. It was so much fun.

Dani started laughing and I joined in.

I reached the forest path. I didn't know where to go from here.

That was until I picked up on a smell. It was familiar.

Then I realised that it was probably Dean's. I followed the smell.

"How do you know where we're going?"

"Smell. Would you like to get down before we get to them."

"Them? How many are there?"

"Four, I think. It must be the whole family. Are you getting down or not?"

"I'm quite happy here, unless you want me to get down?"

"No. I can protect you if you stay close. I just didn't want you to get embarrassed."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Alright. We're nearly there." I walked a few more metres before we entered a clearing.

Dean was sitting in the centre. An older man was standing just behind him with a women on his right. About a metre to the right, but behind Dean, was another guy with a girl who had her head in his lap. All of them were as white as Dean and also beautiful.

When we entered the clearing everyone looked up. Dean's face broke into a smile.

"I didn't think you'd show there for a minute."

"Yeah, well I'm still not sure why I did." He's face didn't alter since my voice was to scarred to sound like a threat.

The guy behind Dean spoke now. "We thought you would like some answers, including you Dani."

Dani froze behind be. Then she slid down my back to the ground. She stayed behind me though. I was feeling very protective of her right now. Was there a threat?

Could you please review to show me how mant people actually like this story or not. Please.


	12. The family talk

II found out the name of the father. So it's all been changed back.

I don't own twilight.

"Hmm, like what?" My tone wasn't very friendly, I even shocked myself with that. Why was I being so defensive?

The girl, who is assumed was Jenifer, sat up. Her brown locks shifted around her face so gracefully I didn't think it was possible to look and move so beautifully.

"She's scarred of us. I told you we shouldn't have come. It should have just been Dean and Greg." Her voice chimed throughout the surrounding forest.

Dean was still smiling at me yet everyone kept a straight face, probably so they couldn't scare me any further. I still don't know why I was scarred.

The guy who stood next to Dean gave me a small smile before talking again.

"Well too late for that now. I still think this was the best and easiest way. Anyway, Elisha, Dani, my name is Greg. This is my wife Amber. You already know Dean, and this is Jenifer and Jake." They all gave us a small smile when their names were said.

"I'm sorry to have to do it this way, but we had to let you understand and this is the best way to do so. With no one around. I assume no one heard your talk with Dani earlier."

"No." I was still taking all of them in. Amber had reddish brown hair. She came up to about Greg's shoulder. She looked to be about 29 but my guess is that she is a lot older.

Jenifer and Jake looked about 17, 18. Jenifer wasn't small and her style gave her the tomboy look. Jake also had brown hair but it was darker than Jenifer's. He seemed to be tense about something while Jenifer just looked sad. Something told me she was sad about me.

Greg was the oldest and defiantly had the look of being in charge. He was the only one with dark blond hair.

"Well then, what questions do you have?" Greg continued.

Dani was silent behind me. I think she was letting me speak first, though I didn't know what to say.

I spoke the only thing I could think of.

"So, what happens now?"

"With you, not even the Volturi know." Dean laughed. His laugh seemed to lighten the air, but I was still unsure.

"The who?"

"That's a band you know. Were very big once, they seem to be coming back in to. They have a new concert coming." Dean was still trying to lighten the mood, yet it was making me more agitated.

Without realising what I was doing I let out a low growl.

"Dean I did tell you." Jenifer was warning him again.

Greg took charge again. "The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They make sure that no vampire exposes us. If they knew about Dani they would be over here very quickly. That would lead them to you and some unexplained answers. As you already know, you haven't become a vampire the normal way. The Volturi would want to keep an eye on you, which could mean they would take you away to Italy.

Now there may be nothing wrong with them and their intentions _are_ good, but you moving to Italy may not be what you want right now and I'm sure they won't be as understanding as us." To me these people… or vampires… didn't sound very nice.

"Then there is the issue of their diet." This was the first time that I had heard Jake speak. He had an authoritive tone, but it was still clear that he wasn't ahead of Greg.

"Patience Jake. You don't want to scare her." They were past that, but Greg continued. This is the question that I had been putting off. I didn't want to know of the diet that I would have to pick up. Would I being killing innocent people? Greg just decided to confirm this for me.

"The Volturi believe that our normal natural diet is human blood only. They don't even want to consider alternative options."

"So you're telling me that what they say goes and now I have to start killing innocent people?"

Jake and Dean seemed to find this amusing for some reason, as they burst out laughing. Jenifer picked up where Greg left off before they could push my patience any further.

"Just because they Volturi do something doesn't mean that we have to as well. Their job is to make sure that no other vampires expose us, nothing more. There are few, but some of us did find alternative ways of living. Our family feed on animals. The Volturi know this, but refuse to acknowledge it. As Greg said, they believe that human blood is the only natural way for our kind."

"Oh." I was starting to calm down, though I still felt slightly threatened. That's when I remembered Dani, still quite behind me. I could still feel her gripping onto me and she was still frozen in shock.

I turned to look at her. Her eyes showed fear, but her face was blank.

"Dani are you alright? Did you want to go home?" I whispered to her.

Her eyes focused on me. She just nodded. I think she felt that I wanted to get out of here as much as she did, otherwise she may have let me stay.

I looked back to the family.

"Can we go now to think this over and maybe continue this another day?"

"Of course, dear." Amber spoke up before anyone else could speak. Dean glared at her, but everyone else kept blank faces in agreement.

Then Dean whipped his head back to look at me, the glare gone from his perfect face.

"Just one more question. Can you hear Dani's heart beat?" If it was possible Dani froze even more so behind me. Jenifer hissed at Dean.

"I would never…" I hissed at Dean, to low for Dani to hear, though I was sure they all could. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"That's what they all say." I heard Dean mumble under his breath.

I would never hurt Dani. But could I unintentionally? I listened for her heart beat. I had pinpointed mine a few days ago when Dean had mentioned it. I could still hear it though most of the time I zoned it out.

There was another familiar sound similar that I hadn't thought about before. I realised this was Dani's heat beat. I smiled smugly.

"For your information I've able to hear hers since I could hear my own. Are we free to go now?" Amber glared at Dean almost daring him to say no.

"Sure." He muttered. I took one last look at the group. Amber was still glaring at Dean who was shying away in response. Jenifer was smiling widely at me, yet Jake had a shocked face as he looked at me. Greg was still blank.

"Dani…" I turned my head back to look at her.

"Yep." And with that she jumped back onto my back.

Without looking back, I ran off back home. I didn't feel safe again until we were back inside Dani's house.

All the lights were off but I could see perfectly fine.

Somehow Dani had fallen asleep on my back, so I opened the door and put her to bed. We would have to talk in the morning; I wasn't going to wake her now.

I need a power for Jenifer that explains how she knows how Elisha feels. Like when she knows that she is getting angry and stuff. I was thinking of doing something similar to Jaspers power but making it only one way. In another words, Jenifer can feel emotion but can't control it. Tell me what you think. If anyone has any better ideas please tell me.


	13. Problems

must i say this every time, i own 4 books filled with words who stef has the rights to. BRING BACK MIDNIGHT SUN please.

That was the first time I didn't sleep. I was too caught up in my thoughts. Like what would happen now. To Dani and me. To Rhys. To all of our lives. I just sat at the end of Dani's bed watching her sleep.

It was Sunday, so I let her sleep in.

I changed my clothes sometime around 8am and walked out of the bedroom to find Dani's roommate.

The black haired girl was running around the house, looking for all her belongings.

"Late again, Monica?" She jumped and turned to look at me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Yeah, I'm meant to be at work..." I didn't pay attention to what else she was saying, because her heart had started racing when she had jumped.

For some reason all I could think about was how nice it would be to sink my teeth into her and stop that racing heart.

A knock on the door brought me back to my senses. What was I thinking? I couldn't kill Monica. Sure Dani didn't like her that much, but she didn't deserve to die.

"Oh, can you get the door. I need to go. You prickly live here anyway."

I walked slowly to the front door still in shock at my recent thoughts. I pulled the door open to face none other than Dean.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Dani about anything yet.

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret later. I told you before that you would have to hunt soon." He's happy face from last night had disappeared. It was replaced by a very serious face.

"And how did you know that this would happen?"

"Your eyes are nearly fully black. That's why I asked you that last question last night. Obviously Dani isn't the one we have to worry about. I've been watching you since Friday when I noticed how dark your eyes were."

"Okay, quit with the eyes already." He was staring to annoy me again.

"Your other friend just left through the back door. I'll be back... in plain sight... an hour after Dani wakes. So, I'll see both later." With that he turned around and ran off.

I growled at him again and closed the door. I seemed to being that a lot lately.

"What was that all about?" I turned to face tired looking Dani.

"Oh did he wake you. I'll kill him when he comes back."

"Why is he coming back at all?"

"Who knows. Want some breakfast?" I tried to smile to hide my earlier fears of what would happen to us, though I'm pretty sure Dani saw straight through me.

"We have to talk, don't we?" Her voice sounded sad, but her face showed hidden fear.

"Unfortunately. I don't know what's going to happen from here."

"I thought you said nothing would happen if I kept quite."

"Yeah, well, I nearly just killed Monica."

Dani's next reaction was far from expected.

Her lips slowly turned into a smile. "And did you succeed? Am I rid of her for life?" She was nearly laughing.

"Dani, how can you wish someone dead? How could I be the one to want to kill someone?" Her face changed into sympathy so quickly I nearly missed it.

"I'm sorry. I don't want her dead, just gone. Can I hug you or would you eat me for breakfast?"

I was beyond shocked. "Dani, I would never. Weren't you listening last night?"

She cracked another smile, but it was forced. She stared into my eyes as she spoke. "Yeah, but I was also listening a few minutes ago. I guessing black means hunger?"

"Yeah." I looked down, hiding my nearly black eyes from Dani. I didn't want to scare her.

She came up and hugged me anyway. This was the first time that I realised that she smelled of Vegemite. I wrinkled my nose and just laughed.

She pulled away from me. "What's so funny?"

"I guess it's no surprise that you smell of Vegemite. You eat enough of it." She really did. Breakfast, when I forced her, and lunch as well.

"Really. Vegemite. Well that's good. You hate Vegemite." We both laughed at that. She was right though. I hated the smell more than the taste of it.

Dani walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cereal and milk.

"So what are you going to do about school?"

"School?"

"Yeah, you know the giant place that holds lots of buildings which holds even more people."

"Oh. I'll talk to Dean when he shows he's ugly face again. Maybe I'll be fine after I hunt or something." I really hopped so. Though I hate the place, I want to finish my studies so I can get a good well earned job.

"So," I began again as she ate, "you've decided to keep the secret?"

"For now." What was that supposed to mean?

My confused expression asked the question for me as Dani started talking in between mouth full's.

"Well, I'll see how you go. I'm not ready to lose you as a friend and if changing me with you keeps it that way, then will make it through together." Dani was more like a sister to me then a friend, and at times like this it really showed.

Though I wasn't about to put her through hell of losing her biological family just for me. So I had to make her realise what she was giving up, unfortunately.

"You realise this would take you away from everyone else. Your parents, little sis, all our friends at school? This is bigger than running away from home. This is like dying. I'm not going to take you away from your life."

Her face was in shock. It was obvious that she hadn't thought this through properly.

I watched as the thought of losing her family and friends went through her mind. I knew there was no way she would give them up easily.

"Look, we'll ask the others later how that works and for how long it'll be necessary for you to stay away from them." I had to give her more time to think this through. The short hour we had now (that was also running up fast) was no where long enough, and as I said, we didn't have all the facts.

Dani finished eating in silence. I left her in her thoughts.

Though of course this ate up the rest of our time alone.

Dean barged through the door exactly one hour after he left. What, so Dani woke when he left? He must have known.

"So, anyone up for breakfast?"


	14. Silence is golden

_I don't own twilight._

I groaned. He had a way of walking in at the wrong time. I decided to voice this.

"You realise you have the worst timing when it comes to bursting into situations?"

His grin froze, but didn't falter.

"You weren't doing anything. How was I interrupting?" I just stared at him as if he had just asked the most stupidest, obvious question in the whole world. I saw Dani do the same thing from her seat.

Dean took a step back and his smile was replaced with a look of shock.

"I'll never get girls." Then he walked out. Now that wasn't like him. Just to leave when he had obviously came to get me.

My suspicions where answered when Jenifer walked in.

"Hi Dani. I told him not to walk in to early. I'm sorry. Anyway, ready to go Elisha?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay. We'll be outside waiting, or more like arguing." She mumbled the last part, than she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Okay then. I'll guess I'll see you later then. I've got homework to do anyway. Just promise you'll call when you get home."

I could see that it pained her to let me go, not knowing what was going to happen to me. Now or later.

I gave her one last quite hug and whispered to her, "always." Then I left.

Jenifer was right. She had started arguing to Dean about interrupting, while he could understand what he had interrupted. They were standing on the footpath near their car on the road, so we couldn't hear their bickering from inside. Now that I was outside I could hear every word as I walked towards them.

"Can't you give them one moment of privacy? Stop barging into her life."

"How was I supposed to know not to walk in? It sounded quite to me."

"Yeah, quite is a girl's best friend. Silence is golden. We don't need words to understand one another. Have you ever listened to Dani talk in the morning? Even I can't understand a word that comes out of her mouth, but Elisha can and you know how good our hearing is."

"What, so I should have waited for them to start talking again then interrupted?"

I didn't need to hear much more. It was all the same. So I went walked behind them and lent against the car door.

I suddenly was aware of someone behind me. I turned and looked through the open window to see Jake sitting in the back seat looking extremely board.

"Where never going to o hunting at this rate. They can go on for hours like this. Maybe I should just take you. We could be back before they even notice." Then he turned to look at me.

His face was blank if not still showing boredom.

"Elisha get in the car." Jenifer was staring at me. Or maybe it was me and Jake and what he had said.

"What about my car?" I looked over to where I had parked it yesterday after we had come home from school. I was shocked to see it gone.

"Dean took it back to your house before so that you would have to ride with us." Then she turned back to glare at him again. "See what I mean about her privacy. You couldn't let her take her own car could you?"

I sighed as they stared up again. Jake rolled his eyes and climbed into the front seat.

"3,2..." Jake warned.

"Alright already. We're coming." Dean got in the front passenger seat as Jenifer climbed in next to me in the back.

"How did you move my car?" I asked confused.

"Just because you didn't sleep last night doesn't mean you didn't drift. I just sniffed out the keys. There hanging on the hook at home by the way." Dean answered.

Jenifer and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drift?" She asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't sleep, but kind of just rest. I assume half of her mind still shuts off to relax."

"Whatever." I mumbled and sunk lower into the leather seat. I hadn't really payed attention to what type of car it was. I hadn't really cared at the time. All I was thinking about was how safe Dani would be in the coming weeks.

And now this. I hadn't thought about my lack of sleeping as another part that showed what I was becoming.

"Don't you guys sleep?" I had to confirm my suspicions.

"Nope. Never." Dean turned in his seat to look at me happily and bouncy.

Jenifer growled at him and I joined her. His high was starting to annoy me. I hated how he could be so happy.

"Sheesh. Women."

We drove for a bit longer going outside the towns limits and high up into the forest. No one really talked again. Dean left it quite, probably because of the death glares Jenifer was still sending him. I was allowed to think.

This time I thought of what would happen with me and Rhys. Maybe he wouldn't affect me, just like Dani didn't. But I had known her longer. So where did that put her? Arrgh, this was all so confusing.

Jake finally parked the car in what looked like the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere so far from town that not even hikers or camper come here. Normally. Ergh. There shouldn't be anyone here."

"Not helping Dean." Dean and Jenifer both got out of the car and started where they had left it back at home.

Jake turned to look at me.

"Ready to go hunting?"

"Not really." I admitted. I wasn't too keen on the idea of drinking blood. Though my tummy growled at just the thought.

Jake laughed at me. "Your stomach says otherwise."

"But I don't know how?"

"Yeah, were hoping that you'll have some sort of instinct to that, like the rest of us. We'll just have to wait and see. And don't worry about humans. We've never seen one up here before, and the weather isn't even that good to even think about it. We'll be fine."

"So you're all hunting to then?"

"We have to feed to, might as well do it with you. Wouldn't that be better than being watched?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And now you're worried that you won't do a good job and will look stupid in front of us?"

Was he a min reader or something, or was I just that easy to read.

"Kind of."

"Well at this rate, it'll just be us. There at it again and like I said before, this can go for hours."

"Do they really fight this often?"

"No, Jenifer just feels protective of you. She doesn't want a bunch of mindless guys to scare you off. She really likes you, you know." I was shocked. I barely knew the girl.

Jake continued. "Come on. If they notice us, we'll go together, if they don't, I'll take you alone if you want."

"So be quite then so they won't notice?" I really was worried about making a fool out of myself.

Jake just laughed and got out of the car. I followed.

Sure enough, Jenifer and Dean didn't even notice that we'd moved.

"Why must you pressure her into taking this life so easily?"

"Because she needs to accept what she's becoming."

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to be pushed into her..."

Again I drowned them out.

Jake had walked over to the edge of the forest alone the dirt trail. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. I followed.

_Oh, will she follow without the others? How will her hunting go? Is this moving too fast for anyone?_

_Anyway, I have a problem I need help with. I had a close friend tell me that this story might be better and do better if it was about the twilight characters instead of how it is now. Don't worry, I'm not deleting this story, but I thought that I would redo it but with the twilight characters instead of who I've got now. The problem is that I was originally going to have the guys that I made up meat Edward, Bella and the gang soon. That would cause problems when I change it though. So, the question is what to do. Either you can review me with ideas, or have your word in my poll._


	15. Hunting

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I actually got a few for once. Thanks to Jaq's-out-punching-wearwolves. She's been there since the beginning._

_Now on with the lovely story, where I don't own twilight._

I followed Jake into the forest. Sure enough, Jennifer and Dean didn't notice us leaving.

Jake took off running as soon as I caught up, though I didn't see why he had waited. There was no way I would keep up now.

I hated to admit it, but I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do. So I just stood there. Maybe Jennifer would notice and help me. There was no chance of Dean helping me.

But Jake came wising back to me.

"Coming?" He asked happily.

"I can't keep up with an expert." I stared blankly at him. He just laughed at me.

"It's not that hard to run. I thought you knew how to do that."

"Yeah but I can't possibly be as fast as you." He was still laughing at me.

"You sure about that? I wouldn't doubt yourself. It hasn't looked like our natural powers have been weakened with you. And last time. How did you find us?"

What. It took me awhile to catch up with what he was saying.

Last time? How did I find them? When I had Dani. I could smell them. Ohh.

"Smell?" I whispered. I looked up at him. I hadn't realised that I'd dropped my head in thought. He was looking at me thoughtfully, until I spoke, then he smiled.

"What?" I asked. He was staring at me.

"I didn't think you'd heard me there for a second." He was still smiling, but I frowned in confusion. Why wouldn't I hear him?

He took my look as a question and answered. "I was talking too fast for a human to hear. Our running isn't the only thing done fast."

My face smoothed out with understanding.

"No, I heard you, it just took me awhile to digest what you'd said."

He laughed again. "It looks like vampire hearing, but still a slow human mind." He laughed again. Was that meant to be an insult?

He laughed again. "See, slow." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we just go now? I haven't eaten anything in a few days." How long had it been? When had Dean talked to me at school? Was that Thursday? And today was Sunday. Who cares anymore? All I knew was that I was hungry and smells in the forest were starting to show themselves to me.

"Well keep up this time, and you might want to start moving unless you want bickering during eating time." I cringed at his words.

"Must you say it like that?" Again he laughed at me. We were really starting to get along. Or he just found my mistakes really entertaining.

"Just trying to make this easier for you." Sounds like Jennifer's words, but he was off and running before I got the chance to ask.

This time I followed. It was easier than I thought.

Soon I caught up, but Jake speed up. Was he trying to mock me?

It wasn't that hard to run through all the trees, I focused more on following Jake's sent than anything else.

Again I caught up and we ran side by side. When he stopped suddenly though, I wasn't ready for it and ran straight past him.

It took me awhile (probably longer then it would take any normal vampire) to figure out what had happened and to run back to him.

"What'd we stop for?" I asked. He was smiling at me, making me wonder if he had been laughing at my slowness again.

"Can't you smell it? Hear it? Anything? Pretty bad if you can't." I scolded at him.

I closed my eyes to concentrate. I took in a deep breath and let the forest smells consume me.

Though there was more than the normal forest smells. There was a distant meaty smell. Could that be right?

So I tried listening. Something big was walking around close by. Its feet weren't the only thing I could hear. There was also a distant thud, thud, thud. I'm guessing that was its heart beat. Surprisingly it made me want it, whatever it was.

"I have no idea what that is?" I finally confessed to Jake.

"No, why should you? You can't place a smell if you haven't seen what the smell belongs to before. But you can go after it." How did he know I wanted it? And how in the world was I supposed to go after it?

I voiced my first question which was answered with 'your eyes are black.' Dean had mentioned that before.

Though when I voiced my second question, I was told to try and let instincts take over. Instincts told me that this sounded stupid but I played along anyway.

All I could think would be a reasonable action to do, would be to walk over to whatever had such an appetising heart beat. So I did so.

As I got closer I could hear the heat beat better and clearer. It surprised me how much I wanted it. To have it pumping down my throat instead of through animal's veins. It felt like I was losing my sanity.

Maybe this is the instinct that Jake was talking about.

As the animal came into view I lost it. I ran straight for the bear. Its size didn't bother me as I lunged at its throat.

It was actually quite easy to take down the bear. It stopped struggling once I got my teeth into it.

After my meal with the bear, Jennifer and Dean finally joined us. They didn't talk much, which was fine by me.

We all caught a few dear and headed back to the car. I told them to drop me off at home. It was around midday on Sunday. When was the last time I had seen Rhys?

I said a quick goodbye from the car and made my way up to our apartment. I wasn't until I reached the front door that I picked up on the smell. One I recognised, so I guess that was Rhys. But there were two other smells that didn't even smell close to Rhys, or Dani's smell. Unless I was mistaken, which was highly probable, these smells didn't even smell human.

_The poll is still up guys. Go vote for the fate of this story._


	16. New friends

I don't own twilight. Wow nothing else to say for once. Note: it's around midday.

I quickly opened the door to our apartment. The strange smells were even stronger in here, though they weren't appetizing like Dani's roommate.

I listen carefully to see if I could find Rhys quicker.

I heard nothing. No movement. Well in our room at least.

I started to panic as I realised that I couldn't even hear a heartbeat.

Maybe he went out with the boys or something. I tried to calm myself. I might be overreacting.

But I still had this strange feeling that something bad had happened.

I walked quickly-more like ran- through the house trying to find any sign of where Rhys could be.

I found him.

Drained of blood, lying on our bed.

I ran over and hugged his limp form. I started crying. I didn't care this time that there were no tears coming from my eyes. I had lost my love.

It took me a few seconds to realise that I was right. The other smell wasn't human, it must have been another vampire.

But who? Who would do this?

I needed help if I was going to find out who did this.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Dean. His number was the only one I had saved. I would have to get the others later, when I could think straight.

"Yesss." His annoying voice answered the phone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Can I talk to Jennifer?" I held myself together, so that he wouldn't hear my sobs.

"Fine." He said angrily.

"Hello." Jennifer answered sweetly.

I couldn't hold in my sobs this time, but I had to talk to her.

"Rhys is... is..." I couldn't say it. I cried again and I think Jennifer got the message.

"Okay. I need you calm down for me. Tell me if there is anything around that can help us find out who did this." She asked calmly.

I sniffed. Again the smell filled my nose.

"There is a non-human smell, but that's all I think." I answered, trying to calm myself.

"No notes or anything?"

I quickly looked around. That's when I noticed a folded up piece of paper lying on the bed next to us.

"One sec." I quickly told Jennifer.

I grabbed the note and unfolded it.

We're just cleaning up your mess.

I repeated this back to Jennifer.

"No names or anything?" She asked me.

"No. What does it mean?" I asked concerned. I was still upset, but I had to hold myself together in case it meant anyone else was in danger.

"I think it means someone found out. It's probably the Volturi. Anyone who's knows about anything that has happened to you lately, can't. So they have to get rid of anyone who could tell our secret." She stopped dead.

Then it dawned on me why.

Dani!

They could be after her next.

"I have to save her." I told Jennifer, standing up and letting Rhys fall back onto the covers.

"We'll meet you there. Be careful." She hang up as I raced out the door, following the unusual sent.

I ran as fast as I could. I don't think I've ever ran this fast before.

I left the car where it was a kept running. I had to get to her before they could, whoever they were.

I ran all the way to her house. I didn't tire once.

I didn't see any signs of Jennifer or anyone else. I couldn't smell them either. I must have been closer.

I stopped at the front door, unsure of what I would find inside.

I could still smell the two unusual scents. They were stronger here.

Did that mean that they were still here?

I should have probably waited for someone else to get here to help me, but I wouldn't let them kill the only other person I loved and kept me sane.

The front door was locked. I realised that I had left my set of keys to Dani's house in the car.

I didn't have the time or patience to find out if I was strong enough to break down the door, so I ran around the back.

The back door was open. It's always open when someone's home. It was only locked at night.

I hesitated at the door, wondering if I should wait for help again.

Then I heard a soft cry come from inside. I was sure that any normal human wouldn't hear it, but I knew it was Dani and she needed my help.

I slipped inside without making a sound. I was scared that if I made a sudden sound, they might kill her faster.

I crept around trying to find where they were. Again I listened.

I could hear a heartbeat. The one that sounded so familiar, except this time it was slower. It just kept getting slower and if I didn't do something soon it would stop.

That's when I saw them.

In the bedroom two what looked like humans were bent over something.

These were the two scents from earlier as well as Dani's. What was I suppose to do?

"Hey!" I called out to them. "I like my messages told to me in person."

The two vampires turned to look at me.

Their eyes were bright red. They both wore cloaks that hid most of their body. The hoods were back and all I could see were their faces. They were both pale guys with brown hair, though one was darker than the other.

They both beared their teeth at me and let out a feral snarl.

I instinctively crouched into my defensive stance.

I was nearly as much vampire as they were and I had a fighting advantage.

They looked insane as they stared at me. Maybe they were in a way. Wasn't I told to let instincts take over when hunting? Maybe they weren't all there at the moment.

"Look, can't you just tell me what I've done wrong before you kill everyone I know."

"Not really." One of them snarled at me.

"We have to eliminate any possible threats, though that doesn't mean everyone you know, just anyone close enough to notice a change in you." The second guy seemed to be in better shape than the other one.

"Threats? No one is a threat." I was starting to get angry. It still meant anyone I loved would be hurt and probably killed.

"They are both a threat once they know. It could easily slip that they know. This is the best choice."

I heard and smelt Jennifer, Dean and Jake come up behind me. There were also another two smells that I couldn't place but if Jennifer wasn't panicking then it must be Amber and Greg.

I wouldn't turn away from the two strangers and Dani though.

The guy who still looked insane growled at the increased number of vampires he was up against.

"Well it looks like we'll have to have a calm talk about this. Demetri calm down."

That's when Dani screamed out in pain.

Poll is still up.


	17. Volturi

_Hey, I haven't been able to update in the past few days because we went over our internet usage. Which meant I wasn't allowed on the internet until Wednesday. But you guys didn't have to wait too long even though some of you are having withdrawals__. Oh and If anyone noticed I said that I wasn't allowed on the internet, this doesn't mean the computer. It also meant that I couldn't read any stories. So guess what I did without the distraction. Wrote of course._

And I'll never own twilight.

I tried to run to her but both guys moved in my way.

Suddenly Dean and Greg were also in my way, yet they weren't stopping me, more like protecting me.

I heard all of the guys in front of me growl.

"It's too late, you know that." Greg said to the strangers.

The one named Demetri growled again. The other guy just sighed.

"Unfortunately." He said back to Greg.

"Well then there is no longer a threat or anything you can do to help in the matter." Greg clarified again.

Demetri swore under his breath. The other one nodded in a sad agreement.

"Well then, I suggest you leave. We can take it from here."

I wasn't paying much attention to them. Dani was whimpering from somewhere behind the four vampires and I needed to...

What would I do?

"Fine. Demetri were leaving." Demetri hissed again, but they both ran through the front door that I had left open.

Greg and Dean separated to let me through.

I ran straight to Dani who was lying on the floor of the bedroom, crumpled in pain. I crumpled down next to her.

She had her eyes shut and I felt like her pain was mine. I always had. Neither of us could ever hide it.

"What's happened? What's wrong with her?" Asked anyone who would listen, though my eyes never left her twisted face.

Greg came up behind me.

"When our kind feed, we release a venom into the victim. If there is blood left to spread the venom, it takes over and changes the person. Dani will be a vampire is a few days, though the process is extremely painful."

"You can't do anything?" I pleaded.

"Not anymore. The best you can do is make her comfortable."

With his words I picked her up and put her on the bed. I felt like she was dying.

But isn't this what she wanted? She had asked for this. But I still didn't like it. I couldn't fight the urge to protect her.

That would explain the growl that escaped my lips when Dean moved closer.

"Elisha we have to move her from here. She has a roommate doesn't she?" Dean explained.


	18. Move her

I don't own twilight. And I'm really sorry for the shortness of the last chapter.

Move her. Now. Why?

Couldn't they see she was in pain? We couldn't just move her, we had to help her. The pain that was causing her to scream out, I couldn't bear it. I had caused this.

"Elisha, she can't change here. We have to move her. Think about it, won't she be more comfortable somewhere else?" Jennifer's sweet voice asked.

"Fine." I snapped. "Where are we going?"

"We can't really go back to your house. We'll have to fix that to. Our house might be the best idea." Greg said thoughtfully.

I picked Dani up. She seemed to wither in my arms. What had I caused?

I wasn't about to let her go now. I had already lost Rhys tonight; I wasn't going to let Dani go to. I growled at anyone that came to close, or tried to help me.

I carried her out into the night and over to the car.

I sat on the back seat with Dani cradling her as she cried out.

I don't know who drove, I didn't care.

I walked in a daze through their house when we arrived. I followed someone up some stairs and into some room. I lay Dani on a bed that looked like it had never been used. I lay next to her and held her.

Jennifer sat at our feet saying soothing words. Somehow in the commotion I managed to fall asleep.

_I was looking in a mirror. Something was wrong. When was the last time I looked in a mirror?_

_It was the glamorous silk purple dress I was wearing. Or how it flowed over my curves perfectly. There was something wrong in my face._

_The amount of makeup someone had put on me wasn't that strange either. Or my hair having being curled and put somewhere on the top of my head. Something was wrong._

_I stared at my own strange face, looking myself right in the eyes._

_Oh. How could I have missed it?_

_My eyes. They were golden. Like Jennifer's and Dean's. And the rest of their family now that I think about it._

_But why? How? When did this happen?_

_The last time I remember they were still blue... black. Ergh. _

_Someone moved behind me. I looked at the reflection next to mine._

_Dani was standing there dressed similar to me but in blue. Her was done up as well. And her face._

_But that wasn't what I was staring at. Her face shocked me the same way my own hand mere seconds ago._

_My gaze shot to look at her eyes._

_Were they... red? Well not much. More of a red-orange. Like a sun set._

_Strange._

_She smiled at me and for some reason all my worries disappeared._

"_Ready." She asked._

I slowly opened my eyes. Dani was still curled up in my arms, and defiantly wasn't wearing a blue silk dress.

Jennifer was still at our feet. She hadn't moved.

Dani seemed calmer. I still didn't know why or how. Maybe this was part of it. Changing that is. She was still whimpering but it hadn't gotten worse.

I turned my head to look at Jennifer. She just smiled at me.

"Have a nice sleep?" She said to me, still smiling.

"How did I sleep? How long?" I was a bit confused. How could I sleep after what had just happened?

"Hmm. I'll answer part of you first question later, but I think you not sleeping for the past couple of nights mightn't have helped. Your body has taken a lot in. Give it a chance to catch up.

How long. Umm, about 18 hours."

18 hours. So I've missed nearly a whole day.

"How much longer will Dani be in pain?" I asked worried on the answer.

"It normally lasts for three days. So about two more days to go. How can you tell that she's still in pain? All of us remember it and know the pain, but you don't. How do you know she's in pain?" Jennifer looked slightly confused.

There was a lot of that going around lately. Confusion. I'm not surprised either.

"Dani isn't one to show when she's hurt. She like me. We've been taught to hide it and take it. She's strong. If she was to complain or show any pain, like now, then I know it must be painful. I can also see it in her face. She can't hide anything from me. Or maybe I just feel what she feels somehow." I shut up, knowing that I was blabbing again.

"Taught?" Jennifer frowned.

"Yeah. Taekwondo."

Jennifer still look confused. As if that would answer everything.

I sighed and sat up slightly, careful not to move Dani.

"I do, well did, Taekwondo. They teach you to never back down, never show weakness, to take a hit to give three. Stuff like that. If we show weakness in a fight were gone. Were taught not to complain over a little bit of pain and were taught to get use to it.

Dani doesn't do Taekwondo, but she use to do Karate. Same concept, different sport." I explained.

Jennifer slightly worried.

"Think about it. Wouldn't it be better in a real fight on the street if I could take a hit and still be standing enough to hit back and save myself?" I tried to get my point across.

"I guess so." Jennifer still looked unsure.

We sat in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

Soft foot steps outside the door and a knock brought me back to what was happening.

"Not now." Jennifer said.

How did she know who it was?

I took in a deep breath and realise we could both smell who it was. The only difference is that Jennifer recognised it, I didn't. Though it was the sweetest smell I ever think I'd smelt.

It was so mesmerizing that I wanted to open the door and smell the scent in full detail.

I heard footsteps walk away and I suddenly wanted them to come back.

Okay. That was weird. That's not like me.

I threw the thoughts from my head.

"Who was that?" I asked hoping that the desperation in my voice didn't show.

Jennifer looked at me strangely, like she couldn't figure out a difficult math problem.

This is your last chance to have your say in the poll (found on my profile page). I need to know whether you guys want the cullens to come along or not.


	19. Jennifer's story

**I don't own twilight.**

"Who was who?" Jennifer finally asked.

I gave her a dumb look.

"Who were you talking to? Who was standing outside the door?" I asked agitated.

"Oh, well you'll see him later. Worry about Dani for now." She was trying to hide something from me. I didn't know her that well, but I could tell when someone was lying.

I let it drop and changed the subject.

"What's the pain like? Is it really that bad?" I asked.

Jennifer frowned as she remembered what it was like.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you. "I looked back at Dani, hiding my face.

"That's not the problem. It's just... why would you want to know? I guess you could never really even imagine it anyway." She paused in thought before answering me.

"It's like a fire burning through your veins as the venom takes over the blood. It's like a major explosion being contained in your body. Nothing compares and it doesn't stop. Somehow, impossibly, it actually gets worse. It just keeps increasing until the end, which is about three days later. Though it feels like forever. You're very lucky you know. Not having to go through all that, this." She motioned towards Dani.

"But then again, I guess none of us really wanted this fate." She looked sad, like a little child who was missing out on something that all the other kids got.

"Wait, then how were you changed?" I looked up at her. I had never really thought about it until now. I know how Dani was/is changed, but what about everyone else?

"I had a sister once, when I was human. She used to make up stories. No one knew how she was coming up with the stuff that she did. People found it weird and unnatural, so Dad eventually told her to grow up and stop making stuff up. Yet as she got older she made up more stories. She kept most of them from our parents and other people until one day she saw someone dying.

"Dad didn't believe her, no one did. He said a little girl shouldn't be making up such horrific stories. No one would want to hear them. But she continued to believe her stories. Unfortunately, Dad made the hard decision to send her away. She was classified as mental. Back then it was a very bad thing if this happened in a family, so Dad told everyone, including me, that a school interstate had just opened and was offering my sister a place."

If she could have, I think Jennifer would have start crying. I was sorry that I had brought it up, but I wasn't going to stop her now. She seemed far away and I didn't dare interrupt.

"When I'd grown up and started asking questions about my sister, what this school was and why she never visited or called, he told me the truth. I hated him for it. So I left the house, or was more like kicked out. I was told if I didn't like his way then I couldn't live under his roof. That's the way it was then.

"I went searching for my sister of course, and I found her to. I found the place that they had sent her. It wasn't pretty and no one really cared what happened around there. No one cared that I just walked in for who knows where. They told me where to find her, but no one lead the way or made sure that I didn't do anything stupid. When I got to her room I found her lying still on the floor. There was blood everywhere, she had to be dead. I didn't even get time to check when someone moved behind her. Some blonde guy was more like sitting next to her covered in her blood. His mouth was at her neck. Now I know what happened. He killed her."

She came out of her world looking even sadder than before. I didn't even think that was possible. I didn't know if it was right, but I gave her a hug and she continued.

"I started screaming at him. He was about to look at me when another guy rushed in. He moved so fast that I didn't even see him move. Then suddenly they were fighting and I ran out. A few hours later I was down an alley way thinking over what had just happened. I was slumped against a wall crying and trying to understand. Someone walked up to me and sat next to me, trying to comfort me. I looked up to see the blonde guy. He's red eyes were watching me. He scarred me so much just by looking at me, yet I was frozen. I had seen him at my sister's side while she was dying if not already dead, and now he was with me. I didn't know if he was about to kill me or not but some senses told me death was near.

" 'You know I can't let you live this way, but I would like to know who you are first?' He was talking to me. I had no idea whether to trust him or not... yet.

'I'm Jennifer, did you just kill my sister?' Somehow I got my words out through my sobs and somehow he heard my soft voice.

'I didn't kill her, I saved her, just like I'm going to save you. The other guy that you may have seen, he's coming after you. I'm sure he'll try o kill you. Will you let me save you?' I really felt like I was going to die, not the other way around.

So all I could say was 'How?'

'I'm going to turn you into a vampire, but I have to do it before he comes or you will surly die.' That's when I freaked. He was going to kill me. Just like my sister. He took her blood. I tried to run, but he caught me before I even had the chance to stand up.

'I don't have much choice, Jennifer. You know now. Just make sure you keep the secret when your turned. Even I can't save you if someone finds out.' I was still struggling to get away from him, but he kept me down. I screamed but in a place and time like that no one wants to get involved. That's when he bit me. I thought I was going to die. He didn't let go o me until we both heard screaming behind us. The other guy was back and he looked mad. They started fighting again, but I'm pretty sure I blacked out. I woke up still in the alley, alone and burning. I already explained the pain. I probably screamed for two days straight until Greg found me. He stayed with me until it was all over. Then he showed me how to hunt and he's way of life. Then he brought me back here to meet the rest of the family. Jake wasn't with them back then. It was just Greg, Amber and Dean"

I just sat in silence, waiting for more. It took me awhile to realise there wasn't any more to be said.

"Wow." Was all I could answer with. "So you don't know what happened to your sister?"

"Dead, I'm guessing. If Greg hadn't found me, then I probably would have gone crazy with bloodlust and the volturi would have put me with my sister."

We both sat in silence as I thought over what she'd been through. It only brought me back to Dani and what was yet to come.


	20. Dreaming

I don't own twilight.

Jennifer wanted to leave me alone with Dani for awhile, though Dean had other ideas.

"You know, you've got to go hunting some time. Soon would be better than later."

I just growled at him. "I'll go when Dani wakes up."

He shrugged his shoulders before turning to leave.

"Why bother?" I muttered under my breath. I forgot that he would hear.

He turned to face me again. His face showed hurt. He started walking back towards me.

He stopped halfway across the room and just stared at me. His gold eyes boring into whatever colour my eyes were at the moment.

He took a few deep breaths even though both of us knew he didn't need it.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly and quietly. "I'm just not used to... you. I can bear humans, I'm fine with vampires and I know how to handle newborns, but you...? You're not human yet not fully our kind. I try to treat you like a newborn, cause... well... you are. But you're not. I just... don't know."

I turned away from him. "It's okay. I don't even know how to treat myself sometimes. I feel like and orphan or something that's been put in a family that can never be mine. I just don't belong." I probably sounded a bit too sad, but I couldn't help it.

We were quite for a little while; I thought that maybe he had left out of sympathy. I looked up to see him still there looking a bit helpless.

"What's wrong with newborns that they have to be treated differently?" I was a bit confused. What would they do to Dani?

Dean sighed. "Newborns have their own blood to fuel their energy, making them extra strong. It wears off after the first year or so. Though their new to this life, don't know what to expect, they become filled with blood lust. Not every vampire can handle being around humans as often as us. Like my brother..."

"Dean." I heard Jennifer yell from somewhere in the house.

"What?" He yelled back. Did they really need to yell.

"Get you big butt down here now."

"What got into her?" I asked as Dean made his way towards the door.

"I don't know, but I might need Jake to keep her calm." Then he was out of the room.

What did he mean 'like my brother'? I thought Jake was doing fine around me. He looked fine at school, especially around other people. Jennifer hadn't said otherwise.

I looked back towards Dani. She shifted slightly in what looked like her sleep. The movement must have caused some extreme pain, because she let out a little scream of pain.

It had been what... two days since the Volturi altered Dani's life? And it was all my fault. She had been dragged into this life because of me. She wouldn't... shouldn't... be stuck in my mess.

I finally let go of everything that had happened since Rhys died. I let the tears fall.

_He died because of me._

I dropped my head in my hands.

_He died for no reason, for secrets he didn't even know._

I sank into my chair next to Dani's bed.

_Dani was suffering now because of me._

I collapsed my head in my hands onto the sheets next to Dani.

_Everyone was suffering due to me._

_Why me?_

I let the tears flow, letting go of everything that I had kept up inside me.

Then I noticed that I didn't have any tears. All because of this stupid thing that I was becoming, and it was hurting everyone I loved.

I cried even harder.

_I sat up suddenly as I heard someone behind me. I tried to wipe away my tears, then remembered that there weren't any._

"_Elisha?" I'd heard that voice before, somewhere. But where?_

_I turned to see who it was, but I was met with fabric. Fabric of a shirt that was covering someone's chest._

_Whoever it was just hugged me and somehow it felt right just to bury my face in the shirt._

"_I didn't mean to. I didn't want to..." I managed between sobs._

"_Shh, it's alright. It's all going to be okay." I don't know why he was trying to calm me or who he even was, all I knew was that it felt right and I believed everything he said._

_When I was finally calm enough to stop my tearless sobs I asked into his shirt; "what happens now?"_

"_If people notice anything, we'll move, otherwise we act normally." He said soothingly._

"_How can I act normal after what I just did?"_

_He chuckled. Oh how I loved that sound._

"_We don't. You know I still struggle, but we will be okay in the end. Don't worry, it happens to everyone." He cooed to me._

_I tried to look at him, but some burst through the door and before I got the chance to look at my love I..._

...woke up.

Wait! Did I just love?

I quickly got my bearings back.

I was still sitting in the chair next to Dani. I had fallen asleep with my head on her bed.

Greg was standing on the other side of the bed watching me.

"I'm sorry that I woke you." He just left it at that, letting me speak first.

"S-okay." I managed to get out. My head was still inside that strange dream. "How long was I out?" I asked, hoping he would get to the reason he came in here.

"A good nine hours. It shouldn't be too much longer." I followed his gaze to Dani.

Her face looked as if she were holding back screams of agony. She was shifting more often now, as if she were stuck inside a bad dream.

Each time she moved, she gave a little cry of pain.

Greg brought me back o the present and I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry to ask, it's just that Dean mentioned that your dreams came true last time. Was that dream of any importance?"

"When I figure out what it was I'll tell you if it was of any importance. Do you really think that my dreams could tell the future?" I asked meeting Greg's eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first, without it being dreams though." He looked thoughtfull for a moment. "It might actually be a power."


	21. Waking

**Half way through the story I show who is talking by putting the person in (brackets). Hope it makes sense. I don't own twilight**

"Power?" I asked.

"Hmm, well a gift is more like it. Some vampires have a gift when there turned." He answered.

That's when Dani's heart beat increased. At first I was surprised by the unusual sound. Greg answered my surprise.

"Dani's nearly finished. I'm going to get Dean and Jake up here. Just to make sure." He was about to walk out of the room.

"Just to make sure about what?" I rushed out before he left.

"Oh, sorry. Before newborns get there first drink they can be very dangerous. It's very confusing and bloodlust comes quickly. Confusion increases when they don't know what their thirsty for. Some of us need to be around when she wakes, just in case. Hmm, I wonder what she'll be like around you. You still have blood in you. Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"I'm sure."

"Well I'll go get the boys and maybe Jennifer to. They can protect you if something goes wrong."

Then he left.

I looked back at Dani. She twitched again in pain.

I brushed her hair out of her face.

Suddenly, so fast that I nearly missed it, Dani tilted her head so that her cheek was in my palm. She grabbed my hand and held it there.

Her grip was stronger then it use to be and her temperature was cooler than usual.

Dani stopped struggling and held still. Her heat beat slowed but only very slightly. If I'd know this was how she would react then I would have done this before.

I brought my other head to her other cheek and again she seemed to relax slightly.

She squirmed again as her heat rate increased back to how it was before, though I didn't remove my hands and she held on tighter. Somewhere in the back of my mind something was telling me that this should probably hurt, but I didn't care.

"Elisha, honey, you might want to back off."

I heard Jennifer but all I could do was shake my head.

Dani's hand tightened on mine and she screamed louder then she'd done in the past three days. But this time there was no increased racing heat beat that followed her scream, none at all. It was all over.

Slowly as if she was waking from a dream, Dani opened her eyes and loosened her grip on my hand.

Her blood red eyes shocked me and I gasped.

She growled and retightened her grip on me. Dean was behind me in a second, but Dani didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked with mine.

"Am I...?" She asked. Her voice was clear even after all her screaming. It was also seemed to chime.

(Elisha) "Yeah... How's it..."

(Dani) "It hurts..."

(Elisha) "They said. Did you wanna...?"

(Dani) "Urgh. You coming?"

(Elisha) "Only if you..."

(Dani) "Please."

We kept cutting each other off, just like we use to.

Dean spoke from behind me. "I think were the first lot of vampires who are able to say I didn't catch a word of that."

I turned to look at the group standing in the doorway. I expected to see a couple of tense vampires but I saw blank, confused stares.

"Cool..." I said. "We confused some vampires." I smiled.

"Elisha..." I turned back to Dani. She was holding her throat like it was painful, which Jennifer had told me was.

"Yeah, now. Anyone else coming?" I stood up pulling Dani with me. She still had her hand locked around mine.

"Sorry, but does anyone else know where they're going?" Dean asked very sarcastically. Even Dani laughed at that.

(Elisha) "Hunting of course."

(Dean) "Of course."

"How did they get hunting out of all that?" Jake whispered to Jennifer. She just shrugged.

"We'll find out when they come back." She turned and left with Jake following.

"Come on then." Dean told us. "I'll take you since neither of you have been."

Dean walked out of the room with me and Dani following.

I hadn't really thought about it until we got out into the forest, but it really, really didn't sound appealing to drink blood.

We'd found a heard of deer. Dean stopped us.

"Just follow your instincts. You go first Dani. Take a deep breath and go for it. Just don't think."

Dani took a deep breath then wrinkled her nose.

"You sure?" She looked at Dean.

He just laughed. "You'll get use to it. Okay try this. Close your eyes and listen."

Dani closed her eyes and after a moment she grinned in an evil unlike her smile.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

Dani pointed towards the deer.

"Go for it." Dean said. I watched fascinated as Dani took off towards the deer.

"Why did you ask her where it was? We already knew where it was without listening." I asked him as Dani stalked the deer.

"To make sure she wasn't listening to your heart beat. For some reason she doesn't even know it's there. That's why Jennifer didn't want you near Dani when she woke."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

When Dani was finished with one deer she called back to me. "It's not that bad, you coming."

"Yeah." I ran over to her and we both closed our eyes.

It was actually easier than I thought, and once we'd found the heard again it no longer seemed gross. I actually enjoyed the sweet taste of blood.

Dani finished three and I had two before we left back for the house.

**If anyone else got confused by what was said between Dani and Elisha then I'll rewrite it below. I got the idea from a conversation I had with my best friend last year. I was pretty much the same and confused the hell out of my other friend who was listening. I shows how close we are as friends that we can understand each other with little to no words.**

"Am I **a vampire**?" She asked. Her voice was clear even after all her screaming. It was also seemed to chime.

(Elisha) "Yeah... How's it **feel**"

(Dani) "**My throat **hurts..."

(Elisha) "They **(Dean and that)** said. Did you wanna **go hunting**?"

(Dani) "Urgh. **Will **You **be **coming **with me**?"

(Elisha) "Only if you **want me to**"

(Dani) "Please."


	22. He hates me

When we got home we found Jake and Jennifer sitting on the couch.

"Hey girls. Did you have fun?" Jennifer asked jumping to her feet to run over to us with a wide grin on her face.

"Meh." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, come on Elisha. You had fun. Feeling so wild, free. The running was the best bit." Dani looked as excited as Jennifer.

I sighed as I went to sit next to Jake. He was shaking his head.

"Am I weird if I didn't find it that fun?" I asked him.

"Nah. Especially with hunting smelly animals. It took me awhile." I sighed at that. "Though it may take you longer." No explanation needed there.

A car pulled up out the front of the house. I looked out of the front window to try and get a few of who had arrived, but I couldn't see who it was. Jennifer started grumbling under her breath.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Umm..." Jennifer looked at me. "Maybe we should go upstairs and..." She was cut off by the front door slamming open.

A man that I'd never seen before entered the house. He had pitch black hair that made his white skin look whiter than the others. He was wearing cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt that matched his hair. His muscles clearly showed through that top.

His gold eyes showed anger, but I must say he took my breath away. His face looked soft with emotion behind his anger that was now visible. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Something in me just wanted to run into his arms.

I shook my head. Where were these thoughts coming from? I didn't even know this guy's name.

He was mumbling something about humans not understanding. He stopped dead when he saw all of us staring at him.

Then he saw Dani and smiled at her. "Nice to see you awake." Then he glared at me before going back to mumbling. He ran up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "And why do I have the feeling he doesn't like me?"

Jennifer sighed. "I knew this would come up sooner or later." She sighed again. "That's our other brother. Josh. He's being stubborn, again. He detests human's and refuses to attend school. I'm afraid he counts you as a human who has pretty much interfered with his world. I'm really sorry Elisha." She came over and hugged me.

"What?" I blurted. "He hates me for something I can't control?" I nearly screamed.

I was breathing heavily and I knew tears wouldn't be far away.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered shoving Jennifer gently off me. I stalked out the door and ran. I didn't know or care where. I was in the forest so it didn't matter.

I didn't stop until I noticed the white blanket covering the ground. I hadn't even felt the cold and it was snowing.

I collapsed on the wet ground. It soaked through my pants but I still didn't feel its effects.

Why me?

Then I let the tears fall. But nothing came and I sobbed even harder. I curled up into the foetal position and actually cried myself to sleep.

_I sat up suddenly as I heard someone behind me. I tried to wipe away my tears, then remembered that there weren't any. Anger nearly flared inside me._

"_Elisha?" I'd heard that voice before, somewhere. But where?_

_I turned to see who it was, but I was met with fabric. Fabric of a shirt that was covering someone's chest._

_Whoever it was just hugged me and somehow it felt right just to bury my face in the shirt._

"_I didn't mean to. I didn't want to..." I managed between sobs._

"_Shh, it's alright. It's all going to be okay." I don't know why he was trying to calm me or who he even was, all I knew was that it felt right and I believed everything he said._

_When I was finally calm enough to stop my tearless sobs I asked into his shirt; "what happens now?"_

"_If people notice anything, we'll move, otherwise we act normally." He said soothingly._

"_How can I act normal after what I just did?"_

_He chuckled. Oh how I loved that sound._

"_We don't. You know I still struggle, but we will be okay in the end. Don't worry, it happens to everyone." He cooed to me._

_I tried to look at him, but I shivered in his arms and..._

...woke up, slowly this time.

I groaned at the reoccurring dream. But I was shivering. I must have been asleep for awhile for the temperature to register to my body.

It had began snowing while I was asleep and I had a slight cover of snow sitting on me.

I sat up and hugged my knees to myself while still shivering. Was it really that cold?

Even though I'd just woken up, I was starting to feel tired again. A part of my brain was telling me to stay awake, another part didn't care.

I tried to stand up, but I didn't have any energy. Probably why I was tired. So I sat there and shivered.

My eyes dropped. I tried to keep them open, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

I heard someone calling my name, though I didn't know if it was only in my mind or not. Trying to place the call was too much effort.

I finally gave in a let the darkness swallow me.

Oh who's going to find her? What's going to happen? Will she have to be changed fully? Tell me and I might just follow your 'suggestions'.

Oh and I don't own twilight.


	23. He Hates Me Part 2

The pain finally ignited and the first thing I did was groan. Even though the pain was gone, the memory was still the clearest thing in my mind.

"Elisha?"

Dani!

My eyes popped open to find her. Instead I found a rainbow of colours surrounding the light on the ceiling.

"How do you feel?" Dani's voice came from my left. My head moved to fast that I shouldn't have been able to keep up. I found Dani watching me worriedly.

"I just realised, I no longer have to worry about you not getting up in the morning." I smiled at her.

Her face relaxed as a smile and finally a laugh lit up her face.

"No confusing talk this time?" My mind couldn't pick up whose voice it was quick enough that fear and defence kicked in. I flipped off whatever I was lying on and stood in a defensive position in front of Dani. A noise half way between a growl and a yell rose up through my lips.

I found myself facing three defensive vampires protecting three other vampires. One who gave me a quick glance then turned out of the door and away from the party. Josh, my mind slowly told me. Then Dean was in front of Josh was just standing. Jake was on his right with Jennifer peaking over his shoulder. Greg was doing the same to Amber on Dean's left.

Greg looked worried while Jake was just protective, of what I had yet to figure out. Dean's smile seemed so out of place that I couldn't help but smile at him. He took my smile as an okay to speak.

"And that's a new defence position on a vampire that I've never seen before."

I stood shocked, defence forgotten for a minute and then totally erased when Dani let out a short laugh. I looked down at myself. To me my position seemed quite natural. I was on the balls of my feet but not bouncing... yet, my knees were slightly bent, back straight, my hands in fists out in front of my face. I didn't think anything was wrong with it until I looked at Jake who was still crouched forward in a cat like defence stance.

I let out a laugh to join Dani's and let my hands drop. Greg and Jake relaxed slightly after that.

"Hungry?" Jake asked.

I had to think about that for a minute. Nothing burned like everyone had been describing. I slowly shook my head.

"Hmm, might have something to do with having blood a few hours before... well before." Greg tried explaining.

"Yes, would someone like to tell me what happened to get us all here now?" Amber snuck out from behind Greg.

We all fell silent.

"That would be Josh." Jennifer said quietly. That also seemed to be the only explanation needed. Well at least it was enough for Amber. She huffed and walked out of the room and turned the direction Josh had taken earlier.

"We should probably go for another hunt just in case anyway, for both of you." Jake said.

Dean gave a short laugh. "Or we could all go for a hunt to avoid the yelling that might soon enter this house that none of us will be able to avoid no matter how quite that yelling might be." It was a joke but Dean's face said otherwise and no one laughed but instead agreed.

I really had no intention of sticking around to listen to an argument that would defiantly involve me.


	24. Because of me

I don't own twilight.

The hunt did go much differently to what it normally did. We all ran, let into instincts and headed back to the house in silence. I tried to find out what fight was close to coming to the surface of the family. I did get the feeling that we would find out when we got home to the only people who didn't join in with our hunt. I also didn't find out what happened earlier from me being in the snow to ending up in the house.

Amber and Josh hadn't followed out of the house when we left earlier and now the rest of us are trudging home at the slowest rate I've ever seemed a bunch of full human move.

I was right. We heard the voices a few metres earlier ten we should have from the house. Greg actually stopped and nearly turned around. As we got closer I realised I could only hear Amber. She was going on about someone's fault and how none of this should have happened.

We walked in through the back door quietly compared to the noise coming from the kitchen.

"The ignoring school I could understand, but one person over here and you could even say hi? The ignoring the whole family could handle, but you seem to forget how you were raised when a women stands in front of you. You brought this upon yourself and you caused this unnecessary mess."

"Okay maybe we should have turned around." Dean whispered, but it was enough for Amber to break her rant. She turned to face us and put on a bright smile. Josh stood behind her with his head down. I actually felt sorry for him.

"Back so soon. So who's hungry? Maybe some pasta for tonight and a cake or maybe some fresh bake cookies afterwards." Amber kept muttering her way into the kitchen.

"She does realise none of us eat now, doesn't she?" Dani asked.

"I've got it." Greg followed Amber. Jake shook his head then took Jennifer's hand to follow.

Dean took Dani's hand and she didn't object as he led her out of the room. She just shrugged at me as she followed.

I was at a loss of what to do, until I heard a quite voice behind me.

"I guess I owe you an apology."

I turned slowly to face him. He still had his head down, looking at the floor.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I have around you. You can't help the way you are and I've been treating you like a plague. I'm truly sorry and if you can find it in your heart I would like to start again."

So that's what all Amber's yelling was about.

"Is that true or just because your pride is on the line?" He flinched at my words. I didn't feel guilty of my words, I felt truth. If it wasn't for his actions I wouldn't have passed out in the snow.

I finally understood Amber's words from earlier. You brought this upon yourself and you caused this unnecessary mess. The mess being me.

I felt tears springing to my eyes, but there was no way I was going to let them fall.

_Don't let your emotions control you._ My coach's words echoed in my head. I took a steady, unnecessary breath.

"It doesn't matter." I finally broke the silence as he wouldn't answer my question. "I made a mess of things, of the peace you had here, you all had here. I'm sorry I interrupted your family."

He looked at me shocked, but I ignored him as I walked past him towards the front door of the house. I walked out the door then ran all the way to the front gate leading to the road before I heard the foot steps behind me.

I turned and snarled.

"Where are you going?" He'd followed me.

"Home." I snapped. "I'm leaving. Just like what you've wanted all along."

"And Dani?" He asked.

Why was he stalling me?

"She's fine here, isn't she? It was always me. So I'm leaving." I turned back to the road. All I had to do now was find home.

I watch the cars wiz past on the road before finally stepping out onto the footpath. A blond jogged past me with her dog.

"Morning." She quickly spoke before passing.

"Morning." I muttered back. I breathed in and my eyes followed her. I'd never smelt something so mouth watering.

I took one step to follow her before I was held back by strong arms. I struggled as I watch the blond jog further away.

"No." I growled. But I was picked up and I lost traction on the ground as I was taken further away and back up the driveway.

The driveway either had gotten smaller then I remembered or I was distracted, because I was back inside the house before I knew it.

"Letmego." I growled again, before I was dumped on the floor. I shot up only to find the door blocked. I snarled again.

Noise behind me sent me snarling at them to. In my haze I didn't know who was who. I wasn't even listening to the voices. I only picked up on one though.

"Elisha?" Dani sounded worried and slightly scarred, though only I would have picked up on that.

It brought me back to reality slightly and I only hissed at her.

"What did you do now?" I snapped around to see that Amber was speaking to Josh. I stepped back from her.

"This isn't helping." I shot around to see Dean standing behind Dani.

_There surrounding you._ A voice at the back of my head told me. It was only confirmed when Jake called me from another position around me.

"Elisha, you need to calm down." I snarled at him. He held up his hands. "Listen to me. Remember where you are?"

He took a step towards me, hands still raised. I looked behind me quickly to see Josh still near the door, watching me worriedly. I was defiantly surrounded.

Jake took another step and I lunged.

Ten things seemed to happen at once, but all in slow motion. Dean pulled Dani back while she struggled to get to me. Jake lunged back at me as Jennifer tried to get to him in time to pull him back. Josh grabbed me from behind just as I reached Jake. Greg came out of nowhere and was at me to.

To me it was no longer get at Jake but get away from everyone. Josh had me in a bear hug from behind, Jake was trying to hold me down by the shoulders while Greg was just prepared to get in if needed.

I hated fighting on the ground but it seemed my only option. I dropped to one knee out of Jake's arms and threw Josh off my back.

I'd been right about the ground fighting though, because Greg was on top of me in an instant. I was just about to get out of his hold when Jake landed on my feet, followed by Josh on my shoulders. I growled, my mind whizzing through everything I knew to get out of this.

Then Josh's face was in front of mine. His lips were moving but I'd blocked all sound out again. I hissed and he kissed me.


	25. Understanding

I stopped, shocked. My minded blanked.

Josh pulled away, panting. "Listening?" He asked me.

I noticed that everyone else's grip on me had also loosened.

"Listening." I answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Your house." I answered slowly.

"And what's your name?"

I snorted. "Elisha." I answered. What was with all the questions?

"What's my name?"

"What's with all the questions?" I finally asked.

Everyone let go of me then stepped back. I found the whole family staring at me.

Then it all came back to me.

"Oh no." I whispered. "Oh no. No, no, no." I keep going as I crawled backwards until I hit the wall.

Everyone just stood where they were still staring. I hated the looks. Some were worried, cautious, understanding. I would have fled the room had I known where I could flee.

I couldn't go home, I could barely leave the house.

"No one blames you." Jennifer spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think we've all come close."Dean added. He didn't make me feel better. Nobody made me feel better.

"Maybe we should just leave her for a minute." Jennifer said turning from me. I didn't like her turning from me, but at the moment it was better than her stare.

Dani moved towards me and I flinched back against the wall. She gave me a sad look but didn't come closer. She let Dean steer her away.

Everyone slowly left, all except Josh. He was still crouched from where he had kissed me. He was looking at me like I was a timed kitten, which at the moment I probably was.

He moved slightly forward and I flinched again. I felt like I wasn't worth looking at. I was a monster worth being locked away.

"No." I whispered again, but this time pleading with him to stay away.

"Jennifer's right, you know. No one blames you. Even Dean is right for once." He smiled weakly at his own joke, but I didn't move. "This is what the newborns are like, what we were all like. And frankly, I think we all expected it sooner."

He took a step closer to me, still crouched. I flinched again, but had nowhere to go.

"I was probably the worse." He continued. "Left the family, demanded a better life style. Wanting more than lifeless animals."

He stepped again and I actually started shaking. "Please don't." I whispered.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. Everyone already knows it. They've gotten over it. No one expects perfection, not now and not possibly ever." He stepped again. "We've all tasted it, wanted it, wished it. It's a struggle every day."

That I didn't use to have. I think I finally understood his hatred for me. He gone through this, everyone had, if I was willing to believe him, yet until now, I hadn't. I was changing so gradually that it hadn't effected me and I gotten away with all the hard work.

"You must hate me."

"Even less each day." He responded with another smile and I weakly smiled back.

He took that as an incentive to come up to me. He watched my eyes until he had his arms all the way around me and my face was pressed into his chest.

Screw the no crying. I'd gone through too much this week not to be allowed to cry.

Josh kissed my forehead, and then rocked me back and forth while I let it out. I hated this emotional rollercoaster I was on and I was sick of trying to control them. It shouldn't be this hard to be myself.

When I calmed down Josh continued with his story from earlier.

"Ten years ago we were living in a small country in Europe. The Netherlands. Very remote out there. Better known for Amsterdam. A lot of awful men hang out there, but don't let that put you off the city. It's the tourist men that are the problem, believe it or not. They get into the drugs, go after the women and think it's their duty to uphold the mistaken belief of the city.

"I made the mistake one night of protecting a girl coming home from an honest job. The guy stalked her and pulled her into an alley way. I saved her, yet he was found the next morning, drained of... well, I think you get the picture.

"Well one taste was enough. I thought even I just went after those unworthy of life, those who wouldn't be missed, it wouldn't matter. After a while it became the same, boring. I realised that I had to stop there, because going any further would require a more interesting hunt. I came back to the family when I felt worthy enough, then we moved down here."

He fell quite and I looked up at him. He had that dazed look that he wasn't all in the present. I leaned my head against his chest and hugged him. Now I felt better. Not because he'd done something worse than me, or because I wasn't the worse of all of them, but because he'd opened up to me. I no longer felt hated.

Josh started running his fingers through my hair and I shut my eyes at the feeling.

_Someone burst through the door and I was shoved behind his back. _

"_You won't be going anywhere." I voice snarled from the door they just entered. "You've broken the one rule again, and this time you won't be getting away with it."_


End file.
